Digimagic
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey everyone, Tekky Here for a new story, another HP Digimon stry because why the hell not, it has been a while since I have uploaded anything, and along with some chapers on perious stories, i have decided to upload two new ones, this one and a Pokemon HP crossover, I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, I do own my OC, Tekky Out.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions and Solutions

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Digimon**

* * *

(Realm of the Divines)

Lady Magicks was watching her chosen through a mirror as he was beaten, she scowled "I should tear the magic from those bastards, then I'll tear these fuckers apart for good measure" a voice came from behind her "Well…that was graphic" Lady Magicks turned to see the human form of the goddess of Digimon stood their looking at her in bemusement, she grinned "Gaia, you cheeky witch, how are ya?" Gaiamon shook her head in amusement.

Gaiamon looked at her "I am fine my old friend, my chosen saved my world a few years ago with the help of my Sons, so it has been an interesting few months watching them grow and meet more of my Deity class children, they had a run in with Beelzemon as he entered the Realm of the Sovereign". Lady Magicks blinked "And how did that go down?"

Gaiamon sighed "Leomon was absorbed by Beelzemon during his hunger for power stage and due to that Jeri was captured and tortured by the D-Reaper" Lady Magicks shook her head sadly "Well, it doesn't sound like she had a good time, by the way, did you ever consider my idea of bringing back Leomon to bring her spirits back up and to return the team to what it was?" Gaiamon nodded "I am thinking about it…huh, why not" a flash of light appeared in front of them, as it dissipated Leomon was kneeling before them, Leomon opened its eyes and looked up "My Lady Gaiamon, why have you summoned me?".

Gaiamon chuckled as Lady Magicks giggled, Leomon looked at Lady Magicks for a second until his eyes widened from the aura he could feel from her "Leomon, I am here to give you a choice" Leomon looked up at the goddess and mother of Digimon "You can pass on from this world but know that your aura and powers have been taken by Beelzemon and you will suffer because of that fact" Leomon winced "the other choice is for you to return to the world of the living, to return to the Digital World and return to Jeri, your partner, from their you can travel and train with her".

Leomon thought on his options for a few minutes "I would like to return to Jeri, she is my friend, and I will do what I can for her" Gaiamon nodded and Lady Magicks smiled before speaking "You have made the right decision Leomon of the Digital World, Jeri will go far with you by her side" Leomon nodded "My Lady…may I ask who you are?". She let out a melodious laugh "Of course, young Leomon, my name is Lady Magicks, I control magic in its entirety" Leomon's eyes widened and he bowed.

Arceus coughed bringing their attention to him "Now Leomon, I shall return you to where you were absorbed, from there you should be able to ask the Sovereign to send you to the other partners of the tamers, good luck" Leomon nodded and he was consumed by a bright light, when it dissipated, only Gaiamon and Lady Magicks remained. Lady Magicks turned to Gaiamon "You have such polite children, you know that? I wish my children were as polite".

Gaiamon heard the bitterness in her tone "What has happened with your children, dear Sister?" bitter tears fell from her eyes causing Gaiamon to recoil, she let out a dead laugh "What haven't they done? They believe that non-Magicals are below them, they have attempted to enslave both the non-Magicals and the other magical beings _several_ times. Now they are stuck between hating my chosen child, loving him, judging him, trying to kill him and making him into a martyr, so what haven't they done?".

Gaiamon stared at her in shock for a few minutes before shaking her head in disappointment "They obviously don't understand what will happen if they ensure your wrath" she let out another hollow laugh "Oh, that's the best thing off all, I don't exist to them" Gaiamon blinked "C-Come again?" she shook her head and let out a bitter chuckled "The human magi don't believe in me, they just believe that magic just popped into existence, I don't exist in their minds".

Gaiamon shook with rage "I'm a few steps away from going down there and bringing my wrath down upon them" she took a few deep breaths and though over the situation for a few minutes before a lightbulb went off in her mind 'time to meddle with the fabric of reality' she though as she turned back to the rather depressed Lady Magicks. She walked over to Magicks and nuzzled her head against her own, she gave her a small smile and placed her hand upon her arm before speaking "What did I ever do to deserve you as a Sister?".

Gaiamon ran her hand through Lady Magicks Hair "You were just yourself little Sister, now let me start working on my new plan, first I must call upon my four Daughters" Lady Magicks eyes widened as she nodded, Gaiamon turned around and an aura of gold appeared round her 'Charonomon, Destinomon, Goddessroyalmon, Ami, please come to the realm of the Divine'. The two stood there for a few minutes as Gaiamon's aura faded, Lady Magicks turned to Gaiamon and opened her mouth before a great flash of light erupted in front of them.

As the light dissipated Gaiamon and Lady Magicks stared at the four beings in front of them, the first was a tall Warrior Digimon that held a large resemblance to Dianamon, she held two swords, had black, orange and grey wings, a symbol of a moon of each of her shoulders and a triple circle symbol which meant time on her head. The second was another warrior Digimon with resemblance to Sakuyamon, she had Ying-Yang symbols on her shoes and triquetras on her gloves, she wielded a silver and golden staff with a clear egg like object on it, the egg was filled with red energy which floated around inside, she had a golden shield in her other hand and a strange helmet on her head.

The third was, yet again, another warrior Digimon, but she held to connection to any of the Digimon that Lady Magicks was aware off, she was taller than the other two and wielded a large silver spear in one hand and a large Silver Kite Shield in the other, on the kite shield was the sever tree of the Digital world, she wore a female legionary armour like outfit with a crown symbol on it, her helmet was also a legionary helmet with the centurion red feathered top.

The fourth was the most interesting though, she was human or at least looked human, but Lady Magicks could feel power rolling off her, she had black and yellow clothing and red hair, her grey-green eyes sparkled with mischief and her crown glittered in the light of the realm, a pink generation 1 Digivice was attached to her side. The four bowed to Gaiamon, the human looked up first "Why have you call us, Mother?".

Gaiamon smiled at them all "My lovely daughters, I have a request for you" Ami nodded "What do you need Mother? Does it have to do with your friend whose appearance masks the incredible power she wields?" she asked tilting her head at Lady Magicks who smiled and replied, "As you know young one, looks can be deceiving, we are proof of that". Ami nodded in agreement as the other Sisters chuckled, Gaiamon nodded with a smile "Yes, this does involve your Aunt here".

The four girls and Lady Magicks all froze at that before turning to Gaiamon who was smiling mischievously, Lady Magicks just blinked as the girls all shouted "EH!? Aunt!?" Gaiamon nodded, Ami coughed "Mother, why did we not know that we had an Aunt?". Gaiamon smiled "My Sister is generally a very private person and doesn't interfere in matters often, allow me to introduce, the Lady Magicks, the controller and mother of all magic and magical beings".

Magicks sighed as they all turned to her, she smiled kindly "Call me Mavis or Lily, whichever you prefer" the four girls nodded and Gaiamon turned to Mavis "The two names you took on when you had your two sons" Mavis nodded and smiled sadly at the pool which showed Harry sat in his room looking depressed, she blinked back tears and her hand hovered over the pool, her other hand was clenched at her side "I want to help him, but I cannot interfere too much until his destiny against Tom Riddle is complete".

Ami looked at him "He seems so sad, why?" Mavis smiled at her niece "Are you sure you wish to know, young one? He has not a happy life" Ami turned to Mavis and nodded "Show me Auntie Mavis, show me why my Cousin is so sad" Mavis waved her hand over the bowl and Ami and her Sisters watched as Harry was beaten and abused by his relatives, by the end of it Ami was shaking with rage, tears were pouring down her face "That-That-That fat fucking Bastard, that cock sucking cunt is going to die".

Mavis smiled sadly "I understand your feelings on this, I really do but we can't do anything" Ami shook her head "No, Auntie, you can't do anything, I on the other hand can go and claim him as his cousin, I will then toss those fuckers into the nearest volcano and from there I can help him with his destiny". Mavis looked shocked at her declaration before turning to Gaiamon who nodded "Ami will not be swayed from her task, I will ask a task of you, Dear Sister after they have completed theirs".

Gaiamon turned to her Daughters "I need you four to fuse into Universamon so that we can use her power to help your cousin and several others from his world, then we will discuss you lot moving in to help him" the four looked at their mother and nodded before standing in a circle "DNA Warp Digivolution" "Destinomon" "Charonomon" "Goddessroyalmon" "Ami Aiba" "DNA Warp Digivolve to…Universamon" Mavis looked at the new Digimon form that her four nieces had fused into.

She was a warrior but that was expected, she had dark silver Digichromazoid boots and a black, grey and red Digichromazoid body armour, she had a light silver Digichromazoid helmet that reminded Mavis of the medieval knights of England. On her chest was the Triquetra and on her shoulders the moon symbols, in her right hand was a golden spear the same height as her, and on her left arm a golden knight's shield with the sever tree on it, she lifted the hood of her helmet and inside was Ami's face, she smiled "I'm happy to help Mother, Auntie".

Gaiamon grinned "Good, now go over to your Aunt and place your hand on her stomach, then pour Digital energy into her, we need 11 Digivices, 11 Digimon and 11 Digimon Animagus forms, time to bend reality to our gain to save our family" Universamon nodded "of course Mother, anything for family" she placed her hand on Mavis's stomach and started to pour energy into her, her spear began to glow a golden colour, Universamon then smiled "Universal Alteration!" Mavis nearly doubled over from the amount of power flowing off of her niece and gasped as that energy was poured into her and then started taking form.

Mavis held out her hands and watched as Digivices and Digieggs appeared in front of her, she watched as 11 of the Digieggs hatched and instantly Digivolved into their Rookie forms, the other Digieggs turned into spectral shapes which shot into the pool. She smiled and nodded at Universamon who smiled and glowed brightly before splitting back into her four nieces, they all shook their heads and blinked rapidly, Ami sighed "I hate becoming her, it feels like I gain an insane amount of arrogance and it is beyond annoying" the other three nodded.

Gaiamon let out a melodious laugh "Ah, my dear beautiful daughters, of course she is arrogant, only myself and Mavis currently here are stronger than she is, she is easily a deity, almost nigh omnipotent" they all nodded "We know Mother, that is why we still agree to turn into her but it can be annoying". Gaiamon nodded and chuckled before turning to Mavis "Alright, Little Sister, it's your turn" Mavis blinked "What do you mean?".

Gaiamon arched an eyebrow "What do you think I mean? For Ami to be able to save Harry, she must share his blood, she needs definite proof or Albus Dumbledore will fuck it up again" Mavis scowled at Dumbledore's name, then sighed, he wasn't maliciously harming her sons but he was suspicious of one of them, she looked thoughtful for a second before clicking her fingers. She waved her hand over Ami who winced in pain before she greyish-green eyes turned Emerald and her hair darkened to closer to Lily Potter's colour, she then waved her hand over the pool.

Gaiamon watched in confusion "Okay, I get changing Ami, that makes sense, what was the second part?" Mavis turned and smiled "Tekuya, my first son, is living in this world as well, Albus is suspicious of him because he resembles Tom Riddle but Tekuya's blood will show him as Harry's half-brother, so Albus has to deal with the fact that Harry has other family" Gaiamon thought on it for a moment before smiling wickedly "You are a cheeky little witch, aren't you?" Gaiamon nodded before teleporting Ami to Vermilion Manor with instruction for Tekuya, she then sent the Rookies and Digivices to their hosts.


	2. Chapter 2: Digimon Familiar and a Letter

(Number 4 Privet Drive-June 1994)

Harry was woken by a light appearing in his room above him, he held out his hand as the light fell into it, the light dissipated revealing a small phone like device, it was black and gold in colouring, he tilted his head at it before a brighter light appeared at the end of his bed, he watched as the light dissipated to reveal a blue Dinosaur that was about ¾ of his height and had a large grin on his face, Harry looked at him in bemusement "Hello?" the Dinosaur's grin widened "Hello Harry".

Harry blinked at the Dinosaur "What? You can talk? You know my name, how?" the Dinosaur seemed almost giddy "Of course I can talk Harry, I'm a Digimon and I know your name because you are my Bonded Tamer, we are linked by your magic, I believe you would call me a familiar, my name is Veemon". Harry blinked "You…are my familiar? I thought Hedwig was my familiar" Veemon chuckled "A powerful wizard can have more than 1 familiar Harry, now, you are not the only person to be given a Digimon by the all Mother, there are 11 others".

Harry nodded "So, what does this do?" he asked holding up the device, Veemon grinned "That helps you scan things, it has been made so that you can scan magical creatures as well but mostly, its functions are to communicate with other Digimon Tamers you meet and to help your Bonded Digimon Digivolve". Harry looked at him curiously "What is this…" "BOY!" Harry looked towards the door as it was slammed open, Vernon stood their looking at Veemon, Veemon looked at him and turned to Harry "Why do you have a Boarmon? Wait…is he human?".

Harry snorted but then realised his mistake as Vernon turned purple "BOY! WHAT IS THIS FREAKISHNESS!?" Veemon looked annoyed at Vernon "Shut up, you loud man/creature hybrid, I am Veemon and I will protect Harry, especially from you". Vernon's eyes narrowed as Petunia and Dudley came to see what was going on "And what are you going to do about it creature?" Veemon scowled with narrowed eyes as he raised a fist "V-Punch!" Veemon shot at Vernon who had frozen, Veemon moved just before colliding with Vernon and hit the wall causing it to shatter under the force of his punch, he then glared at Vernon.

"I will do that to you, be glad I moved, now listen up, Harry will be picked up by his foreign cousin who has only just found out about him in three days' time, until then, you will leave him alone, do I make myself clear?" Vernon was about to speak when Petunia nodded "Very clear, come along now Vernon" Dudley entered the room and stared at Veemon in awe "I know you, you are Veemon, you are a Digimon" Veemon nodded "Yep, that's me, I'm now Harry's partner".

Dudley turned to Harry with a look that was half awe and half envy "Harry, you don't know how lucky you are" Harry blinked at Dudley's use of his name, there's a first time for everything "Dudley, how did you know about Digimon?" Dudley laughed "Are you kidding, it's mine and my friends favourite show, it is known throughout the world, Digimon are practically worshipped in Japan" Harry grinned and patted next to him "Come and sit Dudley, let's discuss Digimon".

Dudley grinned "I have a better idea, let's go to my room, I'll call a few of my mates and we can have a Digidiscussion and a Digimarathon" Harry blinked "Dudley, your friends don't like me" Dudley shook his head "Ah but that is where you are wrong, you have a Digimon, it is not a magical creature…well it is but it is already known around the world, you could change the world with Veemon, what happens is Digimon start popping up all over the place, no weapons can harm them" Harry frowned before realisation kicked in "We'd be the only people wh could do anything about it".

Dudley nodded "So, let's go and while we wait for my friends to arrive, you can tell me about you school, magic and all of it, I want to see this side of you, I want to learn about Aunt Lily and Uncle James" Harry nodded and grabbed his trunk from the end of his bed, she started to lift it, only for Veemon to pick it up and hold it on his shoulder "Let's go Harry, Dudley" Harry and Dudley both looked at each other before laughing and heading into Dudley's room, leaving behind a very bemused, shocked and fearful Vernon and Petunia.

(Three Days Later)

Harry sat with Dudley laughing as they watched Marcus Damon punch Kurada in the face until the heard shouting downstairs, Harry pulled out his Wand and Digivice and held them in separate hands "Veemon Reline" Veemon appeared in a flash of data and stood ready next to them as the door opened, on the other side was a woman who looked scarily like a younger version of Lily Potter but with lighter hair and darker eyes, she looked at their cautiousness and nodded approvingly "You'll go far with that level of caution Harry".

Harry frowned "who are you? And why do you look so much like my dead mother?" Ami sighed but smiled, she took the device off of her hip and held it in front of her "Does this prove I am safe?" Harry, Veemon and Dudley all looked at it in shock, but for two different reasons. Harry and Dudley stared at it "It's a Gen 1 Digivice" Ami nodded with a smirk as Veemon blinked at the Digivice "A pink gen 1 Digivice, that means you're…" Ami smirked at him "Indeed, young Veemon, thank you for looking after Harry until I could arrive" Veemon bowed.

Harry and Dudley looked at Veemon in confusion and Ami giggled drawing their attention "Sorry, I should introduce myself, my name is Lady Ami Aiba-Potter, your cousin and the Queen of the Digital World" Harry blanched "My Cousin is royalty!?" Ami nodded "And it is approved too, the Jap's accepted it, though it was very weird how they keep worshipping me and my Digimon, now are you ready to go…Who is this young man? A friend from your magic school?".

Harry frowned as Dudley looked down "Dudley isn't magical and he is my cousin" Ami frowned in confusion before waving her hand over Dudley, Data flowed around her hand and she looked at Harry "He definitely is Magical, I can see it in his blood, hell, he is powerful, I wonder if the Wards around this place caused it". Ami shook her head "Either way, he won't be able to live here anymore, the faggots downstairs are about to be arrested, so, I'll take you both in, grab hold of my sleeves".

Both boys grabbed one of her sleeves after Harry recalled Veemon and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Ami nodded and shrunk the cage and trunk and Harry put them in his pocket. Ami grinned "Let's go boys" and lifted her hand towards the T.V, suddenly Data flowed from the T.V is the shape of a portal and the three were sucked into it, leaving a house with two adults that were about to be arrested for child abuse and child neglect.

(Data Lines)

Harry looked around the area in confusion alongside Dudley "Where are we?" Veemon was stood by them after exiting his Digivice "I think we are in a Digi Line" they both turned to Veemon "Veemon?" "How did you get out of the Digivice? Is it like how Agumon gets out?" Veemon nodded and Ami spoke "We are in the Digi Lines, this is why it took me three days to find you Harry, I had to find my way around first, so we shall go to Gringotts now, then home".

She pulled her Digivice off of her side "Renamon, Lunamon, Royalmon" the three Digimon appeared in front of her, she turned to Harry and Dudley who were gawking "Being Queen gives me a few advantages, this area is filled with wild Digimon, so we had best be careful" Harry nodded and pulled out his Wand. Ami started to float forwards and Harry and Dudley followed her, they travelled through several tunnels like this before getting into their first fight, it was a Gomamon, a Gaomon, a Gabumon and an Impmon.

Ami grinned "Now Harry, Royalmon could easily take all of these on her own, without any trouble but for your combat experience with Veemon, I want you to try and beat the Gabumon, my three will take the other three…" she was cut off when a bright light appeared above Dudley, it fell into his open hands and dissipated, revealing another Digivice of the same module as Harry's, it was brown and black, a beam of Data shot from it and hit Gaomon who instantly jumped to Dudley's side.

Ami blinked before nodding "Cool, okay, Harry, you and Veemon will take Gabumon, Dudley, you and Gaomon will take Gomamon and Royalmon will smash Impmon into the ground, we good?" Harry and Dudley nodded, their Digimon partners moving to each side of Royalmon who nodded at both, Harry and Dudley then went to each side of Ami who grinned "Good, then I'll start Royalmon, kick his ass" Royalmon nodded and looked at Impmon who glared "Bada-Boom!" a small fireball was shot at Royalmon who took it to the chest, it didn't even leave a mark.

Impmon looked shocked and nervous at this whereas Royalmon looked down at the smoke that was coming off her chest area and then looked at Impmon "Die Pervert, Royal Spear!" she shot forwards with her Silver Spear and impaled Impmon who shattered and turned into a Digiegg which teleported off. Both Harry and Dudley's eyes widened at the casual display of power and turned to Ami "Ami, who would you imply that Royalmon was closest to in power out of the Rookie levels?".

Ami shrugged "Rookies, I didn't really know, maybe Lucemon, he's the closest one I can think off that might be around her Level of power" Harry and Dudley's jaws dropped, Lucemon was the Rookie form of a demon lord and was easily stronger than most low level Ultimate forms. Harry's eyes narrowed in determination "Veemon, deal with this, would ya pal?" Veemon grinned "It would be a pleasure" he turned to Gabumon and shot forwards like lightning "Vee-Knockout!" his fist swing like an uppercut and sent Gabumon flying, Gabumon shattered and turned into a Digiegg before teleporting away.

Ami turned to Veemon and looked at him closely before gasping, she then turned to Gaomon and looked at him closely before nodding "Your magic is enhancing your Digimon's capabilities". Harry and Dudley looked at her in shock "How much would you say that have improved?" Ami looked at them "I'd say they would be near the top of Rookie class, behind Lucemon and Royalmon, so they would be able to fight a Champion level one-on-one but any more than 2 or 3 and they would need to Digivolve".

Harry nodded and Dudley blinked before turning to Gaomon "Okay Gaomon, Gomamon fights with attacks that normal come from his front so let's confuse him be attacking from different sides" Gaomon nodded "Sir yes sir" he rushed at Gomamon before starting to zig zag and jump around, he landed to the side of Gomamon who started to turned to him when he attacked "Double Backhand!" he spun around like a tornado hitting Gomamon several times, Gomamon shattered and turned into a Digiegg before teleporting away.

Ami grinned "well done boys, you both did extremely well for your first battle, now, to test your abilities properly, I will eventually have you face off against a couple of Champion level Digimon, until then, let's go to Gringotts and then go home". The two boys nodded as the three humans and 5 Digimon continued on through the Lines until they reached the one that Ami was looking for "Here we are, as soon as we step though, we are going to be hounded due to our Digimon, so be prepared" the two boys nodded and grabbed Ami's sleeves as she held up her hand, the portal opened and they were sucked through.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

(Charing Cross Road-London)

Harry, Dudley, Ami, Veemon, Gaomon, Royalmon, Renamon and Lunamon came out of the T.V that was out on the street and people looked over at the Digimon and started cheering and shouting love to the Digimon and their partners, Ami held up a hand and everyone went silent "Thank you, for that warm welcome, I haven't received such praise anywhere except Japan, my name is Lady Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World, and I would like to say that Digimon and Digivices may be appearing now and then in this world from now on, so best to pray to the Digimon Goddess if you want one, thank you".

The crowd began to cheer again and Ami bowed before grabbing Harry and Dudley "Now we must be off, excuse us" the crowd nodded and dispersed and Harry turned to Ami "How do you do that? I can't handle the fame that I have" Ami smiled at him "I will teach you but for now, let's get to Gringotts" Harry and Dudley nodded and activated their Digivices recalling their partners, Ami then did the same, all 3 of them then walked into the leaky Cauldron.

(Leaky Cauldron)

Ami and Dudley looked around the Leaky Cauldron as Harry walked up to the bar tender "Hello Tom, how's business?" Tom smiled at him "It's going well Mr Potter, glad you could join us today, do you need anything?" Harry shook his head "Not today Tom, I and Ami are taking my Cousin to get a Wand, apparently the Magical World missed him and he is almost 4 years late" Tom looked at Dudley who waved "I see, well, best be off with you then Mr Potter, have a good day" Harry nodded "You as well Tom" and with that Dudley, Ami and Harry walked outside and opened the gateway.

(Diagon Alley)

Harry walked into Diagon Alley and sighed in happiness, he was back, he looked at Dudley and Ami who nodded and the group began to walk to Gringotts when Minister Fudge noticed him "Harry my Boy" Harry groaned and put on a polite smile "Hello Minister, how are you?" Fudge went to grab Harry's shoulder but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, he turned to Ami who was smiling sweetly at him, he recognised that smile, it was a 'I will fuck you up no matter who you are smile' "Who are you?".

Ami grinned Ferally "My name is Queen Ami Aiba-Potter Minister and I would not like you to touch my Cousin without his permission" Fudge's eyes widened "Impossible, there are on other Potters?" Ami rolled her eyes "Did you know that the Potter family originally came from Rome, Minister? There are more of us than you know, my parents sent me Japan to live with my Aunt and Uncle because they didn't want me to fall into the Pureblood Propaganda, I came to pick up my two Cousins".

Ami's eyes narrowed at Minister Fudge "I didn't know that I had a nephew until a week ago but now I can be here for him, excuse us" she then turned and grabbed Harry and Dudley and took them to Gringotts, at the door Ami looked at the Goblins and bowed, Harry and Dudley followed her example causing most wizards and witches to looking on with either shocked or disgusted looks, the Goblins looked shocked, then they bowed back, Ami, Harry and Dudley then entered Gringotts.

(Gringotts)

Ami walked over to the main teller and was about to speak when Harry spoke up "Griphook?" the Goblin looked up from his work and looked at Harry with wide eyes "Mr Potter, you remember me?" Harry nodded with a confused look "You were the first Goblin I ever met, why wouldn't I remember you?. Griphook smiled "Most wizards and Witches don't remember any Goblin, they just come in and demand things of us" Harry frowned "Well that is stupid, you control our economy, you could destroy us in days, you are thinking, intelligent beings, you should be treated with respect".

Griphook looked at him in shock as did all other Goblins, Wizards and Witches for different reasons, the Goblins looked at him in shock because he was a wizard who respected them, the Wizards and Witches looked at him in shock because their chosen one was speaking of Goblins needing respect. Griphook's face showed shock until it fell and a smile found its way there "Come with me Mr Potter, and bring your companions" Harry bowed and followed the Goblin, Ami and Dudley right behind him.

(Griphook's Office)

Griphook sat down behind the desk and motioned for them to sit in the seats, the three sat down and Griphook stared at Harry "Mr Potter" Harry shook his head "Please Account Manager Griphook, Mr Potter is for adults, I am still a child, Harry is fine". Griphook smiled again "Very well, call me Griphook, you are an unusual Wizard Harry, most wouldn't let a Goblin call them by their first name is casual basis" he looked at Ami "Ah, Lady Potter, Queen of the Digital World, I will have to talk to you about trade relations".

Ami nodded and Griphook turned to Dudley "Ah, the other Cousin of Harry, the heir of the Evanshade Line, welcome to Gringotts, Dudley Evanshade" Dudley blinked but nodded, Griphook then turned back to Harry "Now, Harry, why have you not responded to any of the missives that Gringotts sent you over the years?". Harry frowned "Missives? What missives? I haven't received anything from Gringotts, or anyone bar the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore".

Griphook frowned "You may have a mail ward on your person, we will need to do an Inheritance Test on you" Ami grinned "That was what we were coming to talk to you about Account Manager Griphook, we would all like Inheritance Tests done". Griphook looked at her and nodded "Of course, your Majesty, Gringotts would be happy to supply you with three Inheritance Tests, here and now, for a small price" Ami nodded and put her hand in a small bag that she held on her left side, she pulled out a chunk of golden metal and placed it on the desk.

Griphook looked at it with wide eyes "Is that what I think it is?" Ami smirked "Digichromazoid, the strongest metal of the Digital World, my armour is made from it, my sword is made from it, my bow and arrows are made from it, you get those Inheritance Sheets for us now and you can have this chunk for yourself and I will happily open trade negotiations with the Goblin Nation" Griphook looked at her before pressing a crystal on his desk, he said something in his native language and took his hand off of it.

Griphook turned to Ami as a Goblin ran into the room "Queen Aiba-Potter, we here at Gringotts accept your terms and have brought you the Inheritance Sheets that you desire, as a token of good faith between the Goblins and the Digital World, I would ask if you and your Nephews would like to become Goblin Friends?" Ami's eyes widened before a kind smile appeared on her face "Thank you Griphook, that is more than I could have hoped for, we would happily become friends of the Goblin Nation".

Griphook sighed in relief and a bit of happiness that he had not offended the Queen and that she had accepted his offer "Of course, your majesty, let us do these Inheritance Sheets, so that we know what to name you all as Goblin Friends". Ami nodded and pulled out a golden dagger, she cut her hand and let the red Data fall onto the sheet, everyone stared at the data in confusion as it fused with the sheet, the sheet glowed and writing appeared on it, Ami picked it up and started to read.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: Queen Ami Aiba-Potter_

_Age: 24_

_Species: Half Human, Half Digital_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Gaiamon (Goddess), Sakura Potter nee Yoko (Alive)_

_Father: Yukio Potter (Alive)_

_Aunt: Dorea Potter nee Black (Deceased)_

_Uncle: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased_

_Cousins: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased-Alive), Lar-Re (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Sus-An (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Tekuya Vermilion (Alive), Hadrian James Potter (Har-Re) (Alive), Dudley Dursley (Alive), Clark Kent (Kal-El) (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Magic:_

_Data Stream_

_Data Upload_

_Data Travel_

_Data Download_

_Data Portals_

_Data Body_

_Data Creation_

_Omnigaulism (Maternal)_

_Immunity to Poison (Data Body)_

_Immunity to Mind Magics (Data Body)_

_Immunity to Potions (Data Body)_

_High Resistance to Magic (Data Body)_

_Data Elemental_

_Fire Elemental_

_Demi Goddess Healing_

_Demi Goddess Senses_

_Demi Goddess Reaction Time_

_Demi Goddess Strength_

_Ladyships:_

_Queen of the Digital World (Maternal)_

_Daughter of Gaiamon (Maternal)_

_Potter (Paternal)_

_Black (Paternal)_

_Ravenclaw (Paternal)_

_Hufflepuff (Paternal)_

_Heirships:_

_Yoko (Maternal, 1__st__ Heiress)_

_Money:_

_Hufflepuff: 997, 948, 414, 406 Galleons, 916, 709, 062, 405 Sickles and 999, 597, 638, 964 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw: 567, 386, 476, 485, 009 Galleons, 465, 473, 539, 839, 374 Sickles and 999, 474, 492, 973, 184 Knuts_

_Potter: 123, 574, 586 Galleons, 536, 578, 946 Sickles and 575, 576, 674 Knuts_

_Black: 143, 576, 576 Galleons, 537, 667, 473 Sickles and 583, 576, 947 Knuts_

_Yoko: 246, 576, 476 Galleons, 675, 574, 574 Sickles and 475, 577, 476 Knuts_

_Digi: 957, 574, 496, 685 Galleons, 574, 575, 586, 764 Sickles and 001, 673, 684, 684, 576 Knuts_

_Total Money: 569, 342, 513, 123, 738 Galleons, 466, 966, 574, 309, 536 Sickles and 001, 002, 149, 410, 072, 821 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow (Disrepair)_

_Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

_Hufflepuff: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Hufflepuff Castle, Tokyo/ The Badger's Hallow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor, Las Angeles_

_Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Ravenclaw Castle, Wales/ The Raven's Nest, Jamaica/ Ravenclaw Manor, Washington D.C_

_Yoko: Yoko Manor, Kyoto_

_Digi: Digital Castle, Digital World/ Digi Manor, Tokyo_

Ami nodded "Well, that clears that up" Harry, Dudley and Griphook looked at her Inheritance Sheet and their jaws dropped "Damn Ami, you are rich as fuck" Ami nodded "It also clears up any much that Fudge or Dumbledore would try to use to keep you at the Dursleys". Harry grinned and nodded as did Dudley, Griphook coughed "Okay, Harry, your turn" Harry nodded and took the Dagger from Ami, he cut his hand on it and let the blood drip onto the second sheet, it glowed and writing appeared on it.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter (Har-Re)_

_Age: 13_

_Species: ¼ Human, ¼ Digital, ½ Kryptonian_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Lady Magicks (Goddess), Sus-An (Deceased), Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased-Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic), __Perenelle Flamel nee __Beauxbatons__ (Alive, Adopted by Magic)_

_Fathers: Lar-Re (Deceased), James Charlus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), __Nicolas Flamel (Alive, Adopted by Magic)_

_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Uncle: Vernon Dursley (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Brother: Tekuya Vermilion (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Cousins: Yukio Potter (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Sakura Potter nee Yoko (Alive Adopted by Blood and Magic), Queen Ami Aiba-Potter (Alive), Dudley Dursley (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Clark Kent (Kal-El) (Alive), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Shade form due to Horcruxes)_

_Magic:_

_Magic Core Block 50% (Placed by J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Magical Core Block 20% (Horcrux of T.M.R)_

_Damaged Eyesight (Horcrux of T.M.R)_

_Negative Emotional Outbursts (Horcrux of T.M.R)_

_Omnigaulism (Kryptonian Physiology)_

_Immunity to Poison (Basilisk Venom & Phoenix Tears in Blood, Data Body)_

_Immunity to Control Potions (Kryptonian Physiology, Data Body)_

_Immunity to Mind Magics (Data Body)_

_Data Stream_

_Data Upload_

_Data Travel_

_Data Download_

_Data Body_

_Light Elemental_

_Lightning Elemental_

_Beast Tamer_

_Beast Speaker (99% Blocked by Horcrux of T.M.R-Parseltongue-Reactive only)_

_Natural Occlumency Mastery (100% Blocked by Horcrux of T.M.R)_

_Kryptonian Damage Resistance 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Magic Resistance 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Intelligence 90% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Flight 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Hearing 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Frost Breath 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Heat Lasers 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Healing 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Senses 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Reaction Time 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Strength 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Kryptonian Agility 99% Blocked (By J.C.P & L.M.P)_

_Lordships:_

_Prince of the Digital World_

_First magical Son of Krypton_

_Gryffindor (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Slytherin (Maternal, Adoption)_

_Peverell (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Heirships:_

_Potter (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Black (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Evanshade (Maternal, Adoption)_

_Yoko (Paternal, Adoption, 2__nd__ Heir)_

_Flamel (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Beauxbatons_

_Money:_

_Gryffindor: 567, 586, 143, 031, 838 Galleons, 854, 486, 221, 048, 209 Sickles and 036, 720, 321, 042 Knuts_

_Slytherin: 997, 947, 678, 567 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts_

_Potter: 123, 574, 586 Galleons, 536, 578, 946 Sickles and 575, 576, 674 Knuts_

_Black: 143, 576, 576 Galleons, 537, 667, 473 Sickles and 583, 576, 947 Knuts_

_Peverell: 122, 745, 786 Galleons, 674, 646, 685 Sickles and 785, 685, 496 Knuts_

_Flamel: 975, 685 Galleons, 001, 935, 476 Sickles and 007, 674, 576 Knuts_

_Total Money: 568, 584, 481, 583, 038 Galleons, 960, 841, 458, 362, 275 Sickles and 999, 634, 241, 220, 210 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow (Disrepair)_

_Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

_Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Forest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland_

_Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

_Flamel: Flamel Manor, Tahiti/ Flamel House, Paris/ Flamel Cottage, Orleans_

_Evanshade: Evanshade Manor, Wales/ Evanshade Home, Surrey/ Evanshade Cottage, Windemere_

Harry looked at his Inheritance Sheet, read over it twice, then fainted, Ami and Dudley looked at his sheet and gasped "He has four Mothers!? And three Fathers!? And he's an Alien!?" Dudley shouted as he stared at the sheet. Ami just grinned "Har-Re, Harry, well played Kryptonians" Griphook nodded "His Goblin Friend name has now been chosen and he is a Slytherin, so he also has another 2 Titles, your turn, Mr Evanshade" Dudley nodded and took the now clean knife, he cut his hand and watched as he blood hit the last sheet, it glowed and writing appeared on it.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: Dudley Dursley_

_Age: 14_

_Species: ¾ Human, ¼ Digital_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive)_

_Fathers: Vernon Dursley (Alive)_

_Aunt: Lady Magicks (Goddess), Sus-An (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased-Alive)_

_Uncle: Lar-Re (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

_Cousins: Yukio Potter (Alive), Sakura Potter nee Yoko (Alive), Queen Ami Aiba-Potter (Alive), Hadrian James Potter (Har-Re) (Alive), Clark Kent (Kal-El, Adopted by Blood and Magic) (Alive), (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Tekuya Vermilion (Alive)_

_Magic:_

_Immunity to Poison (Data Body)_

_Immunity to Control Potions (Kryptonian Physiology, Data Body)_

_Immunity to Mind Magics (Data Body)_

_Data Stream_

_Data Upload_

_Data Travel_

_Data Download_

_Data Body_

_Metal Elemental_

_Technomage_

_Lordships:_

_Prince of the Digital World_

_Evanshade (Maternal)_

_Heirships:_

_Potter (Maternal, 2__nd__ Heir)_

_Black (Maternal, 3__rd__ Heir)_

_Yoko (Maternal, 3__rd__ Heir)_

_Gryffindor (Maternal, 2__nd__ Heir)_

_Slytherin (Maternal, 3__rd__ Heir)_

_Peverell (Maternal, 2__nd__ Heir)_

_Money:_

_Evanshade: 678, 567 Galleons, 485, 486 Sickles and 385, 475 Knuts_

_Potter: 123, 574, 586 Galleons, 536, 578, 946 Sickles and 575, 576, 674 Knuts_

_Black: 143, 576, 576 Galleons, 537, 667, 473 Sickles and 583, 576, 947 Knuts_

_Peverell: 122, 745, 786 Galleons, 674, 646, 685 Sickles and 785, 685, 496 Knuts_

_Total Money: 390, 575, 515 Galleons, 001, 749, 378, 590 Sickles and 001, 945, 224, 592 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow (Disrepair)_

_Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

_Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Forest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland_

_Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

_Flamel: Flamel Manor, Tahiti/ Flamel House, Paris/ Flamel Cottage, Orleans_

_Evanshade: Evanshade Manor, Wales/ Evanshade Home, Surrey/ Evanshade Cottage, Windemere_

Dudley gasped as he read his Sheet and fainted, Ami shook her head in amusement and Griphook chuckled "Wait until he finds out that in the Muggle world he is worth £197, 086, 061. 87 in Galleons alone" Ami couldn't help her reaction, she fell out of her chair laughing her ass off. Harry woke up and noticed Ami laughing her ass off, he then noticed Griphook use the crystal again, he looked back at his Inheritance Sheet and frowned "Ami, why does it say that my Mother is both dead and alive?".

Ami looked at the sheets and Dudley woke up and a Goblin walked into the room "Harry, Lady Magicks was Lily Potter in her human form, she was also a woman called Mavis Vermilion" Harry looked at his sheet "So, Vermilion is my Brother and I am not human". Ami shook her head "It doesn't matter, your Brother isn't human, I and Dudley aren't human, your Cousin Kal isn't human, so why would it matter?".

Harry nodded and thanked her as he turned to the new Goblin and smiled {#Greetings#} the Goblin looked at him and grinned {#Greetings indeed, young Slytherin Lord, please come with me and we will have those blocks removed and have you and your family take up your Lord and Ladyships". {#Thank you noble Goblin, may I know your name?#} the Goblin grinned [~Indeed you may, General Basiliskfang, Lord Krypton and true Heir of Salazar Slytherin, I am King Ragnok III, leader of the Goblin Nation#}.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brother and a Letter

**AN: Hey everyone, I do not own Harry Potter, DC or Digimon, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Gringotts-Griphook's Office-A Couple of Hours Later)

Harry walked back into the room and sat down, he winced at the aftereffects of the de-blocking rituals and the removal of the Horcrux in his head, he quickly slammed his Occlumency shields to stop the massive influx of sounds coming from all around him. Ami looked at him in concern "Are you alright Harry?" Harry sighed "All of the noise, it hurts, my Occlumency Shields reduce it massively" Ami sighed "It was going to happen, it said Kryptonian hearing, so I'd say super hearing" Harry nodded in agreement.

Dudley patted him on the shoulder as Ragnok walked back into the room "Here is your Lordship Ring General Evanshade" he handed Dudley the ring and Dudley instinctively put it on his finger "I Dudley Evanshade to hereby take up the position as the Lord of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade, so mote be it" a flash of light showed that Magic had accepted his claim and the ring taught him Occlumency in under a minute along with several other information dumps in his mind.

Dudley rubbed his temples "Ow, that hurt" he then turned to the Goblins "Can I change my name please? I'd rather not be connected to the child abusers that birthed me" Griphook nodded "What would you like your new name to be General Evanshade?" Dudley thought about it for a few moments before grinning "Atlas Minerva Evanshade" Griphook wrote it on a sheet which disappeared "Congratulations Lord Evanshade on your name change".

Ragnok then turned to Harry "Here you are General Basiliskfang, your Lordship Rings" he handed Harry the Rings for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell, Ragnok then handed him the Heirship Rings of Black, Potter, Flamel and Evanshade. Harry nodded and started with his Lordship Rings, he put the Peverell one on his left hand on his forefinger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then heard a voice whisper to him _'Unite the Hallows Har-Re, it is your destiny, untie the Hallows, Lord of the Peverells, Descendent of the youngest Brother'_ before a chilling but soothing aura enveloped him, he smiled and took up the Gryffindor Ring, he slipped it onto the same finger as his Peverell Ring.

"I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Gryffindor Ring fused with the Peverell Ring. "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Slytherin Ring fused with the Peverell Ring. Harry then picked up the Heir Ring of Potter and put it on his right forefinger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, Harry then picked up the Heir Ring of the Black Family, he slipped it onto his finger next to the Potter Ring "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Black Ring fused with the Potter Ring. Harry then picked up the Heir Ring of the Flamel Family and slipped it onto his finger next to his Potter family ring. "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Flamel Ring fused with the Potter Ring, Harry picked up the Evanshade Heir Ring and put it on his finger next to the Potter Ring. "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Evanshade Ring fused with the Potter Ring, Harry blinked "That's a lot of information I have to go through later" Ami laughed "I know how you feel, I was both the Potter and Yoko Heiress at one point, I guess I have to do mine now" she picked up the Potter Lady Ring and slipped it onto her left forefinger.

"I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through her head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted her claim. She picked up the Lordship ring of the Black Family and placed it on her finger next to the Potter one.

"I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through her head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted her claim, the Black ring fused with the Potter ring. She nodded and picked up the Ravenclaw ring, she placed it on her finger next to the Potter ring.

"I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through her head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted her claim, the Ravenclaw ring fused with the Potter ring. She smiled and then placed the Hufflepuff Family ring on her finger next to the Ravenclaw Family Ring.

"I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through her head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted her claim, the Hufflepuff ring fused with the Ravenclaw ring. Her smile turned to a grin which then turned to confusion as Ragnok handed her another ring.

She looked at it and gasped as she saw the symbol of the Digivice on it, she looked up at Ragnok who smiled "As far as Gringotts in concerned, the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia has existence since the beginnings of the Digital World" he then handed Harry a smaller version of the ring. Ami placed the ring on her finger next to her Ravenclaw Family ring and sighed.

"I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Queen of the Digital World do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through her head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted her claim, the Gaia Ring fused with the Ravenclaw Ring. Harry sighed and placed his new ring next to his Potter Family Ring.

"I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, so mote be it" an influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Gaia ring fused with the Potter ring, the Gaia ring was left on his finger, twinkling in the light.

Ragnok nodded and turned to Ami "Your Majesty, we will send you an owl about trade negotiations at a later time, thank you for bringing Lord Slytherin and Lord Evanshade with you, now would you like to visit your vaults before you leave?" Ami nodded and stood, the boys following her example "I thank you for these kind words and would be happy to trade with the Goblin Nation, the Digital World thanks you for helping us and I would be happy to visit some vaults before we leave for Japan".

(A Few Hours Later)

Harry, Ami and Atlas walked out of Gringotts laughing and smiling when Dumbledore walked up to them "Harry, my Boy, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at your relatives house, where it is safe, not with random people, I am very dis…" he was cut off by a fist connecting with his nose, he recoiled psychically and mentally as blood dripped down his face from his broken nose, he looked at the woman and gasped at her looks, she looked almost like Lily Potter.

Ami snarled at him with a sneer on her usually beautiful face "Safe? Safe!? Don't make me puke. He wasn't safe there, he was hurt by those animals, those Monsters that you put him with you senile old fool, I had to save him from them, him and Atlas here, whose magic has only just started to show, if you don't believe me here". she looked him directly in the eyes and placed several memories that she had taken from the Dursleys into his mind.

Dumbledore stood there for a few minutes before he paled until his skin was snow white, he shakingly looked at Ami "Where did you get those?" Ami stared at him with a stoic expression "From the minds of Vernon and Petunia Dursley" Dumbledore fell to his knees and cried, everyone in the alley looked on in shock "I-I…I've been such a fool, I'm sorry Harry" he looked up at Harry who was shocked to see the tears and the sincerity in those expressive blue eyes.

Albus got shakingly to his feet "I will not interfere and I will explain everything to you this year, including why Voldemort keeps coming after you" Harry nodded and Ami spoke again softly "Be glad I got there when I did or Harry might have ended up as another Tom Riddle". Dumbledore blanched and looked at her "T-Then you have my thanks Miss…?".

Ami smiled softly "Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Lady of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia" Dumbledore's jaw dropped when Ami's Gaia ring changed between all of the houses she had mentioned. He bowed "My Lady, I thank you for helping Harry and…Atlas? You have my gratitude" Ami nodded "I will be back in Britain for the next Wizengamot meeting".

Dumbledore nodded and left leaving a blinking Harry and Atlas, Ami sighed "He's not a bad man, he's just made several mistakes, he needs to realise that some things are outside of his control, then he will be able to move forwards and make amends" she then turned to the boys "Alright you two, we will travel the same way we did earlier and we will be going to Tekuya's house, okay?" Harry and Atlas nodded as the three left the alley.

(Vermilion Manor-Tenrou Island-An Island near Japan)

Harry, Ami and Atlas came out of the T.V in the main sitting room of Vermilion Manor and the two boys blinked at the 5 year old girl with black and silver hair looking at them, her eyes were also gleaming silver in colour, she stood and curtsied at them before walking out of the room. Harry blinked "Who was that?" Ami grinned "That was Tekuya's adopted daughter, Eclipse Luminose, he found her covered in muck and grime in a mundane alleyway and took her in".

Harry looked at Ami "But, he is my age, he's only 14, is he legally allowed to have a daughter?" Ami nodded "As Lord Vermilion, head of the Vermilion Family, he is allowed to have an heir or heiress, that is her" a voice snarked from the doorway "Thank you for explaining the customs of the Ancient ways to someone who should already know them, Ami" they turned to looked at Tekuya who was carrying Eclipse with one arm and carrying a plate in the other.

Tekuya ignored them for a moment as he put Eclipse on the couch and handed the plate to her, he then kneeled in front of her "Look angel, Daddy is gonna have to deal with his guests" he remarked dryly looking at Harry, Atlas and Ami before looking back at Eclipse who was watching him with a tilted head "So, can you be a good girl and sit here and watch your show nicely?" Eclipse smiled and nodded, Tekuya grinned and kissed her forehead before a stoic mask appeared on his face, he looked at the three of them "Follow me" he walked out of the room and they followed.

(Vermilion Manor-Study)

Tekuya sat down as Harry and Atlas looked around the room in fascination, Tekuya turned to Ami "What the hell! Why have you brought Potter here? I thought you were going to get my Brother?" he snarled at her, she shrugged and handed him Harry's Inheritance Sheet, he frowned and looked at it for a moment before his eyes widened, he re-read it before looking at Harry, he sighed "Sorry Ami" he then focused on Harry "Welcome to Vermilion Manor…Brother" Harry nodded "Thank you…Brother".

Tekuya nodded before turning to Atlas, he then looked ta Ami "So, who is this stranger you have brought into our halls?" Ami grinned "Lord Vermilion, allow me to introduce Lord Atlas Minerva Evanshade, yours and Harry's Cousin" Tekuya blinked "Evanshade? That line squibbed out, so that would make you Dudley Dursley, first and only born child of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I thought you were a Mundane".

Atlas blinked "How did you?" Tekuya let out a rather baritone chuckle "I have my sources both in the Wizarding and Mundane worlds, now follow me, you three are family and I am happy to have you here" he walked out of the study with the three walking behind him, he handed Harry a fountain pen and a piece of paper, Harry looked at him questioningly, Tekuya smirked "contact that other Cousin of yours, Kent, tell him that a jet with a sign with his name on it will pick him and his family up from Metropolis in 5 days".

(Vermilion Manor-Sitting Room)

Harry, Tekuya, Ami and Atlas all walked into the room and blinked at Eclipse who was happily playing with Lunamon, Renamon and Royalmon, all three Digimon had fond, indulgent smiles on their faces as they played with the little girl, she smiled at the four "Welcome back Daddy, Uncle Harry, Uncle Atlas, Auntie Ami, what was the meeting about?" Harry and Atlas's jaws dropped as Ami giggled, Tekuya just walked over and picked her up "Hello Angel, it was just about your Uncles Harry and Atlas, don't worry your pretty little head over it".

Eclipse stared at him for a moment before a beautiful set of white teeth beamed at him "Okay Daddy, can I play with your partner Digimon now?" Tekuya rolled his eyes fondly and pulled out a black and purple version of the Digivice that Harry and Atlas had, but the colours were reversed, the larger portion of his Digivice was black with the smaller portion being purple "Coronamon" a small, bipedal, red cat like Digimon with a small flame in its hair appeared from the data surge and Eclipse laughed and started to play with it.

Harry and Dudley stared at the Digimon before turning to Tekuya "You have one too?" Tekuya turned to them "You as well?" Harry and Dudley brought out their Digivices "Veemon" "Gaomon" both Digimon emerged from Data surges and Eclipse dragged them over to play with the others. Tekuya looked at Veemon and Gaomon before turning back to Harry and Dudley "This…this changes things, if more are appearing, then this world is possibly in very terrible danger".

The two nodded and Harry quickly sat down at the coffee table and wrote the letter to his cousin, he stood up and Hedwig flew in through the window, she flew around the room to Eclipse's delight before landing on Harry's shoulder, Tekuya stared at Hedwig who stared back with intelligent eyes "Harry, is she your familiar?" Harry looked at Hedwig who looked back at him.

He felt a tugging on his magic and followed it, he quickly accepted the bond between them and heard a voice in his mind _'Harry-Wizard?'_ Harry grinned at her _'Hello Beautiful'_ Hedwig rubbed against him for a minute before Harry attached the letter to her leg. She flew off of his shoulder and landed on eclipse's shoulder and rubbed against her for a minute before flying out of the window again.


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions and Visitors

(The next day-Kent Household-Kansas)

Clark Kent stared at the owl in confusion as it looked at him after drinking from the water the Martha Kent placed out for it, Johnathan Kent had died 3 weeks ago and Clark was feeling terrible about it, the bird chirped at him and held out its leg, he noticed them letter and frowned "Ma, who uses messenger birds these days?" Martha looked at it and took the letter from the bird who ruffled her feathers and flew off into the distance.

Martha looked at the letter "Clark Kent (Kal-El), Kent House, Smallville, Kansas, well that is very specific" Clark took the letter and opened it, he began to read with Martha reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Clark Kent (Kal-El)_

_My name is Harry James Potter (Har-Re), I had a blood test done to see if I had any other relatives as the ones I was living with were not suitable to raise a child and imagine my surprise when one Clark Kent from Kansas came up as my second Cousin. I have been informed by my half-brother (Who I am currently living with) to tell you that a Jet will be arriving in the metropolis airport in three days and one of my brothers servants will be holding up a sign with Kent on it, bring yourself and your family for a couple of days so that I can get to know my Cousin personally._

_See you soon_

_Harry James Potter (Kal-El)_

Clark frowned at the letter "Ma, do I have any second Cousins?" Martha frowned "Not on our side of the family but then, I and Johnathan adopted you, so it is possible that this Harry is your Cousin, we should go and if things get heated, you can always get us out of there". Clark nodded "Well, we should pack then" Martha nodded and called Lana to see if she could look after Dusty for a few days as Clark went up to his room to pack some clothes and other essentials as he thought on something 'What did Kal-El and Har-Re mean?'.

(Same Day-Vermilion Manor)

Harry, Ami, Atlas, Eclipse and Tekuya were sitting down in the sitting room watching a show when the Floo system went off, Tekuya jumped to his feet along with Harry, Wands in hand when Daphne and Astoria Greengrass stepped out of the Floo, Tekuya put his Wand away which caused Harry to do the same "Daph, welcome back" Daphne nodded and turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Tekuya "I didn't know you were entertaining guests?".

Tekuya chuckled "I wouldn't call me Brother and my two Cousins guests in my house Daph" Daphne blinked "Excuse me?" Tek smirked at her as did Astoria and both said in unison "You're excused" she glared at both of them before putting her hands on her hips "Tekuya Zera Vermilion" Tekuya actually gulped causing Harry, Astoria and Atlas to snicker at him "Yes Daphne?" "You do know that your betrothed is brilliantly accurate with Stinging Hexes, right?".

Tekuya nodded though he seemed to pale "Of course I do, my betrothed is a brilliant, lovely young woman" Daphne blinked as Tori snickered again "Indeed, so you know what happens when she gets angry?" Tekuya nodded absentmindedly "Aye, no one escapes my love's wrath" Daphne nodded and her Wand appeared in her hand causing Tekuya to stare at it warily "So" she replied sweetly "Why are you keeping something like this from me?".

Tekuya fell to his knees at her feet and bowed continuously "forgive me, oh great Goddess of Ice, Beauty and Stinging Hexes" Daphne blushed causing Harry and Atlas to laugh at Tekuya's actions, Tori was rolling around on the ground holding her ribs laughing. Harry turned to Tori and looked at her curiously, he held out a hand for her to pull her up, she looked at the hand in surprise and blinked before taking it, he pulled her up but didn't account for his new strength, she came up in a flash and was pulled against him chest.

Tori looked up at his rather bemused face, a smirk made its way across her face "Well, good sir, shouldn't I have your name before we go any further?" Harry's eyes widened before he chuckled and a smirk crossed his face "Well, Fair Maiden, I would also ask for your name, so a name for a name?" Tori made an act of looking thoughtful before nodding, Harry grinned and bowed "Hadrian James Potter, at your service, M'lady" Tori giggled and curtsied "Astoria Rowena Greengrass, at your service M'lord" Harry nodded "A name fitting of the angel in front of me".

Daphne snorted as Tori blushed brightly "Smooth Potter, very smooth, you weren't like that before this summer" Harry shrugged "A lot has happened over summer, I now have a Brother, three Cousins and a niece" Daphne nodded "True, that would change some perspectives" Harry grinned and waved towards Ami "Allow me to introduce Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Lady Of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Potter, Black, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" he then waved at Dudley "And allow to also introduce Atlas Minerva Evanshade, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade".

Daphne raised an eyebrow "And with Tekuya as Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, you have a powerful set of allies there Potter" Atlas grinned "And that is without adding his own Lordships into it" Daphne looked back at Harry with a raised eyebrow, Harry grinned sheepishly "I am the Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Gryffindor, Peverell and Slytherin and Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel" Daphne's jaw dropped as she looked between Harry and Ami "So between the two of you, you own Hogwarts?" they nodded.

Daphne shook her head before frowning, she turned to Tekuya "Tekuya Vermilion" Tek looked at her "Yes Dear?" she put her hands on her hips "Where is my Daughter?" Tekuya grinned "I've been waiting for you to ask" he turned to his left "Angel, Mommy's here and looking for you" Eclipse came running into the room again and jumped into Daphne's open arms "MOMMY" Daphne smiled warmly and kissed her on the head "Hello Princess".

(Three Days Later)

Clark and Martha Kent got off of the jet and gaped at the mansion in front of them, an old man walked forwards "Mr Clark Kent and family I presume" Clark and Martha nodded, the old man smiled "Follow me then, and stay away from the animals, they don't generally like visitors" Clark and Martha looked around before following the old man towards the house "So are you a Potter servant?" the old man chuckled "No, young Clark, I am Al, Butler and Servant of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Vermilion".

Clark blinked then frowned "But I thought I was meeting up with Mr Potter?" Al chuckled "You are, young Clark, Lord Potter lives here with his half Brother Lord Vermilion, and his Cousins Lord Evanshade and Queen Aiba-Potter" Clark and Martha's eyes widened "We are meeting Lords and a Queen!" Al nodded and a small Female voice appeared from one of the walls "So, we expect you to be on your best behaviour" Clark looked around "who was that?" Al looked at the walls "That was Yui, Master Vermilion's personal A.I System, she looks after the house".

"A.I? Artificial Intelligence? I thought the government was years off creating an A.I?" Al chuckled again "Indeed they are, but Master Vermilion is a genius and created Yui two years ago, since then he has continued to update her, the Government can't stop him because they can't breach the household defences" Clark looked at him in shock "so, this Lord Vermilion works outside of the law?" Al shrugged "On the occasion, he's friends with the President of the USA, the Queen of England and the Emperor of Japan".

Clark nodded as they walked into a sitting room, they saw a young woman with Red hair and green eyes, a boy with Black Hair and green eyes, a boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, a boy with Black hair with purple Ombre and red eyes and a little girl with silver and black hair and silver eyes sat in the room. Al coughed "Announcing Clark Kent and family" the boy with black and purple hair looked at them and nodded "Thank you Al, can you get started on dinner please, we don't want the little princess getting to hungry after all" the little girl pouted at the boy as Al chuckled "Of course Master Vermilion" and walked out of the room.

Tekuya looked at the two newcomers "Right, my name is Tekuya Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, to my left is Atlas Evanshade, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade, to his left is Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" he took a sip of a steaming drink before continuing.

"To her left is Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin and to my right is Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion, my Daughter and the Heiress to my houses, everyone is this room other than you two is nobility or royalty, so, I would ask that you behave yourselves in a proper manner, now introduce yourselves". Clark gulped slightly but his eyes narrowed, Martha spoke "Martha Kent, M'lord" Tekuya nodded "And that would make you Clark Kent, correct?".

Clark nodded and was about to speak when a voice came from the other room "TEKUYA ZERA VERMILION!" Tekuya's neck clicked as his head shot around to the door, he turned to the others "One second, Angel, I think Mommy wants us" Eclipse got up off the couch and held Tekuya's hand as they left the room, everyone listened in "There you are, hello Princess, are you being good for your Daddy?" "Yes Mommy" "Is everything alright there Tekuya? Eclipse isn't in any danger is she?" an indigent reply was the response "Do you really think I would let _anyone_ hurt my little moon? Do you really think so little of me?".

A sigh "No, I don't, I'm just being protective, we've only had her a short time from when we found her, and I'd rather not see her in that condition again" another sigh, this one from a masculine voice "I know, I feel the same way, trust me Daph, if anyone try to hurt my little girl, I'll crush them, doesn't matter who or what they are" a giggle erupted "I know Tekuya, the entire Ministry is terrified of upsetting you and you are only 14, I can't wait to see what their reaction will be when you hit Magical Maturity".

A baritone laugh erupted from the room "That will be entertaining, anyway, I'm entertaining guests at the moment, I'll talk to you later, love you" "Love you too, talk to you later, bye Princess" "Bye Mommy" the two walked back into the room and Tekuya glared at them all "Eavesdropping is rather rude you know" the group winced and Harry raised his hands carefully as Tekuya's aura flared causing everyone to feel a crushing presence "Tekuya, to be fair, you and Daphne aren't exactly quiet people, now stop with the aura, you don't want to accidentally kill Miss Kent, do you?".

The aura disappeared and Tekuya looked over at Martha who was breathing heavily, he winced and walked over, as he was about to left her, Clark flew at him with his fist raised, Tekuya looked at him and caught his fist as he hit, Clark looked at his caught fist and then to Tekuya who snarled at him "I'm trying to help her, Kryptonian, let me do so" before throwing him backwards into the wall, Tekuya then cast several healing spells on Martha "There you go, you should start to feel better any second now".

Martha nodded as the spells took effect, any strain on her body was lifted including the strain from her back from farming for all of these years, she looked up at Tekuya who was watching her with a concerned expression "Thank you" Tekuya let a small smile appear on his face "Anything for family, Auntie Martha but I think Cousin Clark needs to realise that there are beings out there stronger than him" he stated looking at Clark who was lying on the ground groaning.

Martha sighed "Clark is extremely protective of me due to his father dying a few weeks ago" Tekuya nodded and walked over to Clark and held out his hand "Come on Cousin, get up, let me give you a hand" Clark looked at the hand warily but took it anyway and was pulled to his feet "I understand what you are going through Clark, I lost my parents 3 years ago and then I found Eclipse only a two years ago, she was bleeding and covered in marks and bruises, I got angry, so angry that the people who had hurt her exploded, quite literally, since then I have mostly controlled my emotions but you need to do so as well".

Clark sighed and nodded "It's not easy, I have so much power and everyone seems so fragile, how do you do it?" Tekuya blinked "I may have a solution but you would have to trust me for me to do this" Clark looked at him "If you can help me control my power, I would do anything" Tekuya nodded "Right then, my people are magical, I, Harry, Atlas, Eclipse and Ami are all magical, and it gives us advantages, one of them is called Occlumency, it is the ability to protect your mind and control your memories and emotions, I can give you a mindscape which will allow you to control your emotions and in turn, control your powers".

Clark blinked "That's, that's amazing, how would you do this though?" Tek grimaced "I would have to enter your mind with a spell and because we are related, I would be able to use the ambient magic in the air to make you resistant to magic and build you your shields and mindscape" Clark nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking Tekuya in the eyes "Do it" Tekuya nodded and looked into Clarks eyes "**Ligimens**" the two stood their unblinking for almost half an hour before Tekuya sighed and Clark rubbed his head "That was…odd" Tekuya nodded "It generally is".


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

(Hogwarts Express-3 Weeks Later)

Harry and Tekuya stopped moving as they were moving through the train, Atlas and Ami looked at them in confusion and worry "What is it? What's wrong?" the two looked at each other "Something" "Is" "Pulling" "At" "Our" "Magic" the two moved in unison until they came across a compartment with the Hogwarts insignia on it, they opened the door and walked in only to come face to face with Hermione, Draco, Susan and Astoria. Tekuya looked at them "Did your magic pull you here too?" they nodded and sat down, Harry and Tek then noticed Daphne, Tracey, Luna Lovegood, Neville and Blaise Zabani sat in the compartment.

Ami and Atlas joined them and Tekuya looked at the other five "So, for some reason all six of us were pulled to this specific compartment, this is interesting, I wonder what caused it" the others nodded and everyone settled down until Ronald Weasley barged into the compartment "Harry, Mate, I've been looking all over for you" Harry looked into Ron's mind and growled at the fact that he was only after Harry's fame "Yea right Ron, tell me the real reason, you are hanging off my fame, don't lie, I can see it all over your face".

Everyone looked at Ron and they could see it on his face, he wasn't sorry or guilty, though he was surprised that Harry knew, Hermione jumped to her feet "RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you use Harry for his fame, you sick, little, jealous, immature…" and then the walloped him, straight in the nose, breaking it on impact, Ron fell to the ground howling in pain as clapping was heard, everyone turned to Tekuya who was clapping with a Slytherin smirk "Well done Granger, I didn't know you had it in you to wallop someone".

Hermione shrugged as Harry healed her hand "Ask Malfoy, I broke his nose last year" everyone turned to Malfoy who went pink and nodded, Tekuya turned back to Hermione "Fair enough, my expectations of you just raised massively, Tekuya Vermilion, at your service, Lady Hermione". All of the pure bloods gasped as Harry turned to Tekuya "Tek, what did you do?" Susan spoke "He just acknowledged Hermione as a Lady of Pure Blood standing".

They all turned to Tekuya again who shrugged "Lady Hermione has proven herself over the years in her adventures with Harry, and she had the courage to Deck both Draco and Weasley, she is worthy of the title and the fact that she is practically the Sister of Harry helps as well". Hermione gained a determined expression as she pulled out her Wand "I Hermione Jean Granger, First Heiress of the House of Granger do hereby stand by my Brother in all but Blood Hadrian James Potter, so mote be it".

A flash of golden light filled the compartment before fading, when it had completely dissipated, Hermione now had brown hair with Black Ombre, he hair was now more controlled, Harry on the other hand had brown streaks in his hair, Tekuya snorted "So, now we have Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Slytherin" everyone else's jaws dropped and Hermione sat back down.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

As the students entered the wards, Harry, Tekuya, Susan, Astoria, Hermione and Draco all collapsed holding their heads with expressions of pain and discomfort on their faces, Ami became extremely protective of the students to the point where she hexed both Hagrid and McGonagall when they tried to take her away from them. In the great Hall Dumbledore cried out in pain and held his head for a few moments before blinking and shaking his head, Poppy came up to him "Albus, are you alright?".

Albus looked at her serenely "I'm fine Poppy but I believe we will have a number of students in the hospital wing, one of them being your favourite student" Poppy's eyes widened as she rushed to the Hospital Wing, Albus then left to go to the edge of the wards where the students were waiting and where Ami was being dangerously protective. Albus arrived and saw what was happening, he walked forwards so she could see him.

He looked at Minerva and Hagrid "Hagrid, Minerva, place your Wands on the ground, if she doesn't believe we are a threat, she won't attack" he then placed his Wand on the ground in front of him "Queen Aiba-Potter, please calm down, they will be fine" Ami looked at him and then at Minerva and Hagrid who both lowered their Wands and placed them on the ground, she then turned to Albus again "Explain" Albus nodded "Your Majesty, these students had a reaction to the newly created ward system that I placed this holiday, please, come with me and them to the hospital wing and I shall endeavour to explain everything".

Ami stared at him for a moment before nodding, she waved her hand causing all six students to float behind her "Lead the way then" Albus nodded not even shocked by her display of Wandless magic, the others on the other hand were looking at her in awe, Albus quickly led her to the hospital wing, explaining the situation they were going through, whilst Hagrid and McGonagall dealt with the other students and first years.

(Hogwarts-Hospital Wing)

Albus and Ami brought the students in a Poppy quickly came over "Albus! What took so long? I was expect…" she went to wave her Wand only to find it in the hands of someone who looked shockingly like the late Lady Potter, the woman growled threateningly at her, Albus quickly worked damage control "Queen Ami, please, this is Medi-Witch Madam Poppy Pomphrey, Harry's personal healer" Ami looked at him before turning to Poppy, she stared at the Medi-Witch for a few moments before tossing the Wand back.

Ami then glared "One threatening move and I will crush you" Poppy blinked before putting her hands on her hips "Why I never, who do you think you are?" Ami glared "I am Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Yoko" Poppy's eyes widened as she listened to this woman speak.

Ami saw the plate on one of the beds and her jaw dropped as she red it _Property of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Always-Ends-Up-In-The-Hospital-Wing_, Ami's eye began to twitch before she sighed and laid him down in the bed, she then motioned with her hand and all of the other students were gently placed on other beds, one on either side of Harry and then the three opposite beds, she then took her Digivice off of her side and held it out "Royalmon" the Knightess Digimon appeared from the Data cloud and kneeled in front of her, Poppy just gawked at the sight in front of her.

Ami smiled "Stand my Sister, for I have a job for you" Royalmon stood, she was about 8 feet tall, she looked down on Ami "What would you ask of me Sister?" Ami looked at Harry and Tekuya and Royalmon noticed, instantly her Spear and her Shield appeared "Who has committed this crime against my Princes?". Ami sighed "Unfortunately from what I have been told, it wasn't supposed to harm them, it was supposed to break memory blocks which all of these children had, your job is simple my Knight, crush all those that walk over to these children threateningly, I will not allow them to be harmed".

Royalmon nodded "Yes my Queen, none shall be harmed whilst I am here unless they threaten the safety of my charges" Ami smiled "Thank you my Sister, your loyalty never ceases to amaze me" Royalmon chuckled "Sister, my loyalty is forever to you, our Mother, our Sisters and our Princes, never doubt that" Ami nodded and turned to Albus "Royalmon will watch over them, I promise" Albus nodded with a smile "I would never have doubted you Queen Ami, and your friend, she will be fine?".

Ami let out a melodious laugh "My friend, my knight could take you on and stand a fair chance of winning, she is near unbeatable and that is her first form" Dumbledore blinked "What?" Ami pulled her Digivice again "Renamon" the bipedaled fox appeared and looked around "What did you call me for Ami?" Ami smiled at her "I'm explaining the difference in forms" Renamon nodded and Ami clicked her fingers, causing pink data to flow around them.

Dumbledore stared at the data "What is that?" Ami smiled "In your terms, this would be emotions, human emotions, my emotions, I then use them in synch with one of my partners, Renamon for example, watch" she levelled off the Digivice at Renamon "DNA Charge" the Emotion Data flowed around Renamon who began to glow "Renamon…Digivolves to…Kyubimon" when the glow dissipated in Renamon's place was Kyubimon.

Dumbledore looked at Kyubimon in awe "A Kitsune" Kyubimon turned to him "Indeed, that is what my second form is" Ami grinned "Aye, they are majestic, are they not?" Albus nodded and turned back to her as she de-Digivolved Kyubimon back into Renamon "And they only get stronger from there, and I know of at least 3 of your students who have them and have bonded to them via magic" Dumbledore's jaw dropped "Students have these?" Ami nodded "Aye, about 12 of them I think, I might be off by a few though".

Dumbledore's eyes widened even further "So, they bonded to their magic?" Ami nodded "Not unlike familiars, bonded familiars, so if you attack them or their wizard/witch, they can legally kill you and get away with it" Poppy blinked at that "Who are they?" Ami grinned "Well, I know of two in this room, there might be more but I don't know yet, we have Harry and Tekuya" Albus looked at his two students in shock "They have these amazing creatures?".

Ami nodded and sighed "I suspect you would love to have a partner but they can only bond to children, not that I wouldn't bring someone for you to talk to, in fact" she pulled out a mobile and opened up a Data portal "Kudamon, come through please" a small white Digimon came through the portal. Ami closed the portal and looked at Kudamon "Kudamon, that man over there is Albus Dumbledore, do you mind staying with him for me?" Kudamon chuckled "You can ask anything of me my queen and I will do it".

Kudamon rushed over to Albus and quickly scaled him and wrapped himself over the back of Albus's neck and shoulders like a scarf "Hello, I am Kudamon" Albus smiled at the Digimon "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore at your service" Ami giggled "Okay now Albus, please stretch your magic and see if you can bond with Kudamon, in fact, how old are you Albus?" Albus straightened up "I am 114 my dear".

Ami nodded and scanned Albus before grinning "And given the amount of magic in you, you should live for at least another century or two, having Kudamon will allow you another companion through that time" Albus nodded and let his magic flow, it connected with Kudamon and a flash of light indicated the bond forming, a Digivice appeared in his hand, it was purple and black in the opposite colours to Tekuya's and it had stars on it.

Ami smiled "Well done Albus, you are now a Digimon Tamer" Albus looked at the device in his hand in awe before turning to Ami with tears in his eyes and a grateful smile on his face "Thank you, your majesty, for this gift" Ami shook her head with a smile "There is no need for thanks Albus, for it was your destiny to have a Digimon, otherwise the Device wouldn't have appeared" Albus nodded before looking thoughtful "Lady Potter, would you be opposed to teaching a class on Digimon and where they come from?".

Ami looked stunned for a second before smiling "Thank you Albus, I accept your offer and am glad to be a part of this school, and I do believe that the students are waking up" everyone turned to the beds as the students started to groan and mumble and shift.


	7. Chapter 7: Reincarnation and Sorting

(Hogwarts-Hospital Wing)

Harry groaned as he woke up to the scent of disinfectants and instantly knew where he was "Damn it, I ended up in the Hospital Wing before the sorting this year" he shook his head and blinked at his new memories as Godric Gryffindor, he looked up at Dumbledore and noticed the mirthful twinkle of an old friend "Hello old friend, can you give me a hand up?" Albus chuckled and pulled him up so that he was sitting on the bed, he looked at the others and chuckled "This should be entertaining" Albus chuckled again and nodded.

Draco woke with a groan "I hate waking up, when my Father hears about this, attacked by the wards of all things" Albus rolled his eyes "Well maybe if you weren't such a royal prat, we wouldn't have any trouble" Draco shot up like a bullet and looked at Albus "Myr?" Albus nodded and Draco grinned "Oh my god, it's good to see you my friend" he looked at Harry "Ric" he nodded and Harry grinned "Arthur" Draco grinned back "We need to have a Duel later" Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione was the next to awaken, she groaned and held her head "What in the Old Religion hit me?" Harry smirked "The wards of Hogwarts Morgana" Hermione groaned again "Fuck you Ric, who else is awake?" Draco smirked "It is I, your Brother" Morgana just sat up and glared at him before turning to Albus "Ah, someone I can actually talk to without trying to kill them, hello old friend" Albus laughed softly "Hello Morgana, it is good to see you again".

Susan was next as she sat up bleary eyes "I hate *Yawns* memory blocks, they hurt" Harry chuckled as Draco snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes "Well obviously, dear Helga, it is literally locking away a portion of memories, it's going to hurt to return them" Helga giggled "Good to see you too Morgana" she looked around the room "Myrddin, Arthur, Godric, its' good to see you all, I guess we are just waiting on Ro and Sal then?" the others nodded and kept their eyes on the last two.

Astoria woke up and cursed "Damn whoever created that reincarnation ward" "I think that was you and Sal, Ro" Astoria sat up and glared at Harry "Shut up Godric" she looked around at everyone and gave greetings until she found Tekuya's still unconscious form "Ah, I see Sal isn't with us yet" the others sighed "Not yet" "But we're" "Expecting that" "He'll wake" "Very soon" Astoria glared at all five of the other reincarnations before sighing "Why do I put up with you all?" "Cause you love us".

When Tekuya woke he started cursing too, but Parseltongue instead of English ~Stupid, Fucking, Bastard, me and Ro fucked up, that fucking reincarnation ward hurt like a fucking bitch~ Harry blinked "Sal, language" Tekuya looked at him blankly before a grin appeared on his face "Ric, you old bastard, it's good to see ya" he turned to look at them all "Hello everyone, seems Cassie decided to wake us all up" he then blinked "Oh crap, Eclipse will have felt that" he held out his hand in front of him "**10 Layer, Secret Circle, Magic Portal: Vermilion Manor**".

A golden portal opened by his bed and, to Albus's surprise, a five year old girl rushed out of the portal and rushed to Tekuya's bed side with a shout of "DADDY!" Tekuya picked her up and put her on his lap as he sat over the side of the bed "Hello Little Moon, sorry that I scared you, I went through a reincarnation" Eclipse looked at him closely before grinning "Okay Daddy" she then turned to the others "Hello Auntie Ami, Uncle Ric, Uncle Arthur, Grandpa Myrddin, Auntie Helga, Auntie Morgana and…".

Eclipse looked at Astoria closely and Astoria pouted "Why don't I get called Auntie?" Eclipse tilted her head "I don't know what to call you as you and Daddy dated in your past lives" Astoria and Tekuya chuckled "I'm Auntie Tori remember?" Eclipse frowned for a second before her eyes widened "Sorry Auntie Tori, for a moment all I could see was Auntie Rowena and not who she was reincarnated as". Astoria smiled "It's okay honey, will you be joining us at the Sorting Ceremony?" Eclipse tilted her head and looked thoughtful as her eyes glowed, then she nodded.

Salazar nodded and took her off his lap, he placed her against his hip and watched as the others quickly got off of their beds and rolled their shoulders, Poppy came back into the room at this moment "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Vermilion, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Bones, get back in bed, I haven't given you permission to get up and leave yet! And who is the little girl?" Tekuya raised an eyebrow "This is my Daughter, Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion" Harry shot a lopsided grin at Poppy "We'll be back after the feast, you have my word" Poppy sighed and the group left.

(Hogwarts-Random Corridor)

Harry stopped dead in the corridor causing them all to look at him curiously, he turned to Tekuya "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re, the Reincarnation of Godric Gasparde Gryffindor do hereby pass the Lordship Ring of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin to Tekuya Zera Vermilion, the Reincarnation of Salazar Solstice Slytherin, so mote be it". Tekuya's eyes widened "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, the Reincarnation of Salazar Solstice Slytherin, do hereby take up the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin as passed on from Hadrian James Potter, also known as Har-Re, the Reincarnation of Godric Gasparde Gryffindor, so mote be it".

Ami turned to Susan first "I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, do hereby pass the Ladyship Ring of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff to Susan Amelia Bones, the Reincarnation of Helga Harley Hufflepuff, so mote be it". Susan's eyes widened "I Susan Amelia Bones, the Reincarnation of Helga Harley Hufflepuff, do hereby take up the Ladyship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff as passed on from Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, so mote be it".

Ami then turned to Astoria "I Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, do hereby pass the Ladyship Ring of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw to Astoria Rowena Greengrass, the Reincarnation of Rowena Raina Ravenclaw, so mote be it". Astoria smiled and nodded "I Astoria Rowena Greengrass, the Reincarnation of Rowena Raina Ravenclaw, do hereby take up the Ladyship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw as passed on from Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, so mote be it".

Harry's Potter ring changed to the Gryffindor Ring and all four Founders held out their hands revealing their Lord/Ladyship rings, Hermione rolled her eyes "I Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, the Reincarnation of Morgana FayolaLe Fay, do hereby take up the Ladyship ring of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Le Fay, so mote be it" a flash of light indicated that magic had accepted her claim as the ring appeared on her finger.

She nodded in satisfaction before turning to Draco who sighed "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, also known as Draco Martha Wayne, the Reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, do hereby take up the Lordship rings of both the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Camelot, so mote be it" light flashed around him indicating that magic had accepted his claim as the two rings appeared on his finger before merging, leaving only the Pendragon ring.

Albus chuckled as the siblings and the Founders "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Reincarnation of Myrddin Emerys, also known as Merlin Ambrosius, do hereby take up the Lordship ring of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emerys, so mote be it" light flashed around him indicating magic's acceptance as the ring appeared on his finger, he smiled "Well we best get to the great hall" the others nodded as the group set off again.

(Great Hall)

Albus walked in with the students behind him, everyone looked at them and Albus smiled "Sorry for that, these students collapsed due to a new ward that I put up during the holidays, I have now taken it down and they are fine, please do not ask them anything of the event, thank you" Albus and Ami then walked over to the staff table where there were now 2 empty seats, Albus sat at his usual seat and Ami sat down in the empty seat between Severus Snape and Fillius Filtwick, the students that had collapsed when and sat at their seats, everyone was staring at the little girl who was holding onto the King of Slytherin's hand.

Daphne stood as Tekuya, Draco and Eclipse got to the Slytherin table, she quickly moved over to them and got on one knee and began to whisper with Eclipse, she then sent Tekuya a sharp look and he shook his head, he led them to the empty seats at the table and sat down with Eclipse between him and Daphne, Draco then sat at Tekuya's other side.

Snape looked at the woman who looked startingly like Lily "So, who are you then?" Ami started at him with a stoic expression "Are you always this rude?" Fillius chuckled as Severus blinked, Ami then narrowed her eyes "You'd think that the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Prince would be more courteous to the younger woman at the table" Snape frowned "I and my Mother were disowned" Ami shook her head "No, if you are the only Prince left, you can take up the Lordship and you are, so that might be something to look into".

Ami turned away from the now thoughtful Snape and turned to Fillius "Fillius Filtwick, at your service" Ami chuckled and nodded _{"Hello Charms Master Filtwick, may your wealth forever grow"}_ Fillius jumped at the use of Gurack-ur-Guruk before grinning _{"Indeed my Lady, and may your enemies tremble at your feet, may I have your name?"}_ Ami let out a melodious laugh that caused most of the males and a couple of the females in the room to look at her like she was a goddess "Ami, my name is Ami".

Fillius and Severus looked at her curiously "No second name?" Ami's eyes twinkled with mischief "You can wait until the Headmaster announces me" they both groaned at being cut off so thoroughly, this new teacher was a mystery and they both loved to solve mysteries. Ami giggled at their actions before looking over at Minerva and Hagrid "I would like to apologise for before, I was protecting my charges form any and all threats and I didn't know who was a friend and who was a foe" they both waved off the apologise as the Sorting Hat started to sing.

_**1000 years ago, when I was but a cap,**_

_**There lived four friends, who enjoyed to spat,**_

_**Godric for the brave and bold, Rowena for the Intelligent and witful,**_

_**Helga for the Loyal and dedicated and Salazar for the Cunning and Ambitious,**_

_**The four had a dream, to make a magic school,**_

_**Along the way, they met a fool,**_

_**Myrddin he was named, unknown that his name would become famed,**_

_**Continuing on with their new friends, they met a King and a Witch,**_

_**Of which they would befriend, Arthur, King of Camelot,**_

_**And Morgana Le Fay, Sorceress of the Old Religion, **_

_**These seven build a castle, which caused quite a hassle,**_

_**They named it Hogwarts, and gave it a heart,**_

_**Now here you are, new and old,**_

_**Join us in the sorting, don't worry about this or that,**_

_**Just place me on your head, for I am the sorting hat**_

Everyone clapped but also blinked in confusion and bemusement at the odd song the hat had come out with, the reincarnations and Ami stared at the hat before sighing "Crazy old thing" Draco nodded at Tekuya assessment. The sorting got under way until all of the first years had been sorted, McGonagall then noticed one last name on the list "Luminose, Eclipse" Tekuya jumped to his feet as did Daphne, Harry, Atlas, who had been sorted into Gryffindor, Astoria and Ami, the little girl everyone had seen before stood and looked at McGonagall "Yes?".

Daphne picked up Eclipse and placed her against her hip as she walked with Tekuya over to the Hat, Tekuya's aura flared causing a crushing weight to appeared on those in his way, he snarled at the hat "WHAT the hell do you think you are playing at Sebastian?" the hat quivered a little "I figured I'd sort her now that she is here, then she knows where she will be placed when she comes again in 6 years for her first year" Tekuya glared at the hat as his aura continued to rise and flare, until a tickling sensation in the back of his mind caused him to freeze.

'_Father, calm down, I was the one that pushed this, I wish to see where my Sister ends up'_ Tekuya sighed as his aura receded into his body again, he looked at Daphne and then at Eclipse "Honey, if you don't want to, you don't have to, I won't let them force you" Eclipse smiled at him "It's okay Daddy, I will be fine" Tekuya sighed and took Eclipse from Daphne who scowled, he then placed her on the stool and placed Sebastian on her head "Sebastian, if you make my little girl relive some of those dark memories, I will destroy you and then find another way to sort students" the hat nodded "Noted".

The hat moved around a bit "Enough Courage to make Godric squeal, enough loyalty to make Helga faint, enough knowledge to make Rowena dance with glee and enough Cunning to make Salazar jump for joy, you certainly are your father's daughter Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion, I had the same problem with your father" Eclipse giggled "Aye, but Daddy has more ambition that most" the hat chuckled "Indeed young one, you remind me of Luna Lovegood, you aren't related to the moon fae are you?" Eclipse giggled "Indeed".

The Hat chuckled again "For one of your Power, Courage, Loyalty, Intelligence and Cunning, I will reopen the Fifth Hogwarts House, The Camelot House and I will offer resorts for those who wish to take them in 3 months' time, so for you my little monster, CAMELOT" Eclipse smiled happily as Tekuya took the hat off of her head and picked her up again, she waved at it "Bye, bye Uncle Sebastian" the hat burst into laughter and then Fawkes flashed into the room and landed on Eclipse's shoulder and started to rub his head against her cheek.

Albus watched Eclipse play with Fawkes with a smile for a few moments before standing "Welcome students, old and new, to another year at Hogwarts, first off-" he was cut off when lightning flashed throughout the enchanted sky until a man with hidden in the shadows, Harry, Astoria, Susan and Tekuya all stood and pointed their Wands at the ceiling "**C****essabit ****T****empestas**" the five spells hit the ceiling causing it to calm off and the lightning to stop flashing, the students sat down as the man lumbered forwards.

As he came into view all of the students gasped, he looked like a novice sculptor tried to create a human face without knowing what one looked like, his face was covered in scars and half of his nose was gone, he had a giant revolving eye which moved around his face and head. Albus met the man at the head table and had a hushed conversation with him before patting him on the shoulder and indicating to the Defence Against the Dark Arts chair, the scarred man sat on the chair and began to sniff and eat the sausages.

Albus coughed getting everyone's attention "May I present Alastor Moody, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" he, Hagrid, Harry, Susan, Tekuya, Astoria, Draco and Hermione all clapped but it was echoing as no one else did. Albus then waved his hand over to Ami "And may I present our newest teacher for our newest subject, a subject on creatures that are neither magical nor mundane, I present to you, Lady Ami Aiba-Potter, our newest Digimon Tamer Professor".

Most of the Mundaneborn children gasped before jumping out of their seats and clapping and cheering, Ami blushed lightly under the welcome and looked at Albus who smiled "I think our new professor would like to say a few words" he moved to the side as Ami walked in front of the podium "Thank you kindly for that warm welcome, as you heard my name is Ami Aiba-Potter and I will be teaching you about a powerful species f creatures known as Digimon, or Digital Monsters".

She looked over them all "These creatures can live alongside humans or live in solitude, it is up to them, for instance, Renamon" Renamon appeared next to her causing most of the students to gasp "This is one of my three partner Digimon, Renamon. Renamon, say hello to the students" Renamon looked over the hall "Hello" everyone's jaws dropped, bar those with Digimon already, Ami smiled "Thank you Renamon" Renamon nodded before disappearing again.

Ami smiled "Now, I will go into more detail in class, my Classroom and Office will be on the Seventh Floor, next to the tapestry of the man trying to teach Trolls to dance, thank you for your time and attention" she then sat back down in her seat. Albus then went on with his usual announcements until "And this year our school, in the face of international cooperation, will be hosting the Twi-Wizard Tournament" the hall exploded into excitement as Dumbledore explained about the tournament and the two visiting schools before sending them all off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8:A Meeting of Friends (Old&New)

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-The Next Day)

When Harry and the others walked into the room, they noticed a small table in the centre of the room and grinned when they counted the chairs, all of the reincarnations sat down at the table, they were then joined by Neville, Atlas, Daphne, Tracey, Eclipse, who was between her mother and father, Luna, Hannah, Cedric and Ami. The others students and teachers watched the group in confusion as they laughed and joked around, Harry turned to Draco and Tekuya "So, Draco, Tek, how was the snake pit on the first night back?".

Tekuya chuckled as Draco rolled his eyes "Oh, this and that, Uncle Sev did his usual speech though he seemed very distracted, I think your guardian has caught his eye" Harry blinked and looked at Severus who was discreetly checking out Ami, who rolled her eyes and winked at him before winking at Harry, Harry chuckled "She knows, and she's teasing him" Draco almost spat his drink back out whilst Tekuya chuckled "That's Ami for you, she teases anyone she can".

Owls flew down and all of the people on the table got a message to go to the Headmaster's Office after breakfast, Harry grinned at Astoria who grinned back "Well, who bet on this morning?" Hermione and Daphne raised their hands and everyone gave them two Galleons each. Everyone quickly finished up their breakfasts and Daphne picked up Eclipse who happily looked around the great hall "Well, let's go" they all nodded and walked out of the hall as that group.

(Headmaster's Office-10 Minutes Later)

Harry grinned at Albus "So, Albus, what's up?" Severus growled slightly from the corner until a look from Ami quietened him, Albus chuckled "I was going to insist that you all call me Albus so thank you for starting with that Harry" Harry grinned "No worries Albus, I figured you were going to ask us anyway, given the new facts in our friendship" everyone else in the know looked amused at the by play as everyone else scratched their heads in confusion or looked utterly confused.

Tekuya raised his hand "**12 Layer, Secret Circle, Dimension Gate: Mind Magic Protection items**" the portal opened and Tekuya pulled out 6 necklaces, he handed one to Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Cedric, Hannah and Atlas, who all looked at him in confusion "They are made to reflect Legilimency attacks and cause the attacker to felt a rush of pain and a migraine, so you know who is attacking you". They all nodded and put on the necklaces and Tekuya nodded before turning to Harry "It's your show now mate".

Harry nodded "Great, Ro, Sal, set up the privacy barriers, I don't want to take chances, Hel, you Arthur and Morgana set checking for charms or hexes already in the room, Myrddin, fill the others in and I'll deal with Severus" Ami stood "I'll help you Harry, I am already in the know about the situation" Harry nodded at her and they both walked over to Severus as the others got to work. Harry walked over to Severus and pulled something out of his pocket "I figured that we would end up in a position like this so I thought I would give you these".

Harry handed him two envelopes, Severus opened the first only to see that it was a formal apology from James Potter for all the bullying and the pranks and a request to possibly become one of the Godfathers of Hadrian James Potter, he then opened the second letter to see it was a letter from Lily telling him that she forgave him and that she wanted him to accept James's request and look after her son, Severus collapsed to his knees, tears in his eyes as he realised that James had grown up and he hadn't, that he was pushing his hate onto a child.

He looked up at Harry and what he saw shocked him, it was a mix of Harold Evans, Lily Potter nee Evans and what he had heard of Charlus Potter, he couldn't see much of James Potter except in looks, he gulped "I Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby promise to not abuse my position any longer, to work alongside Hadrian James Potter to end the Dark Lord, so mote be it" he then started to scream in pain as his Dark Mark attacked him.

Harry turned to Tek "Sal, I need you over here" Tekuya rushed over and saw what was happening, he turned to Harry and nodded, Harry placed his hand over half of the Dark Mark "**O lux, animas hominum perdere pravam abluere**" Light started shining from his hand and attacking the Dark Mark which hissed at him. Tekuya then covered the second half of the Dark Mark "**Praeteritum tenebras solvite pravam animi hominum abluere**" Purple and Black energy flowed from his hand and merged with the light that was flowing from Harry, the two energies tore into the Dark Mark and caused it to disappear.

Both stepped back as they looked at where the Dark Mark had been and nodded with smiles "You are free Severus Tobias Snape" Severus looked down at his clean arm and then looked up at the two students "Who are what are you? The Dark Mark is supposed to be impossible to remove unless you are the Dark Lord or he is dead" the grinned and Harry took a bow "Godric Gasparde Gryffindor, at your service" Tekuya bowed next "Salazar Solstice Slytherin, at your service".

Severus looked between the two of them before his eyes lit up "Reincarnation?" they shared identical grins as they nodded at him and he shook his head "My gods, how many of you have been reincarnated, my Lords?" Harry grinned and pointed at Astoria "the Lady Rowena Raina Ravenclaw" he then pointed at Susan "The Lady Helga Harley Hufflepuff" he pointed at Hermione "The Lady Morgana Le Fay" he pointed at Draco "The Lord Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot" he then pointed at Albus "The Lord Myrddin Emerys, otherwise known as Merlin Ambrosius".

Severus looked over them all before nodding, his composure long broken, he sat down and shook his head as he thought over it all, the others looked equally shocked and/or incredulous, Harry sat back down as Fawkes flew over and started playing with Eclipse again. Albus watched as the Floo activated and grinned "Ah, our guests are arriving" everyone watched as Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks came in through the Floo.

Instantly Wands were out and Harry saw Sirius sneering at Severus who was sneering back, he stood up and let his magical power flare causing everyone who wasn't a reincarnation to wince, he glared at the people who had just entered and then pointed at Sirius and Snape "There will be no insults thrown between you two right now, I am far too busy to deal with your childishness" he then pointed at Amelia and Nymphadora "And if you don't stop pointing those Wands at my Godfather, I will snap them, now sit down and act like mature human beings".

He glared at them all until one by one they all started to sit down, Nymphadora was the first to crack under his gaze and quickly sat down in one of the seats, putting her Wand away as she sat, Remus was next, he placed his Wand away and sat down with his hands up like a surrender, Sirius was next, he slipped away the Wand and sat down in the seat, watching Harry and Severus carefully, his eyes then found the woman who looks startlingly like the deceased Lily Potter.

Amelia then shot off a stunner at Sirius only for it to be blocked by a shield charm, her Wand was then pull from her hand and landed in Harry's open hand as he glared at her, she looked in his other and realised that he didn't have a Wand out at the time, she stared at him with wide eyes until she sat down. He nodded "I'll be keeping hold of this as obviously you can't be trusted to follow instructions" he then turned to Sirius "Hello Padfoot, how are you?".

Sirius finally pulled his gaze away from the woman and looked at Harry, he wetted his mouth and spoke "Not too bad Pup, but I would like to ask why there is a woman who looks scarily like Lily-Flower in the room?" Harry chuckled as Ami waved causing Remus, Amelia and Nymphadora to go pale "That is my Cousin, Ami Aiba-Potter, she is Dad's Second Cousin on his father's side" Ami bowed "Queen Ami Aiba-Potter, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Yoko, at your service".

Harry grinned "Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor and Peverell, Heir of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, Heir of the Most Ancient Hose of Evanshade, at your service". Atlas grinned "Atlas Minerva Evanshade, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Evanshade, at your service".

Susan did a Curtsy "Susan Amelia Bones, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones", Astoria curtsied "Astoria Rowena Greengrass, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass". Hermione curtsied "Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Le Fay, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger".

The Heiress Ring for the long thought lost House appeared on her finger and she stared at it in confusion as the others continued, though they were shooting her looks of curiosity and confusion, Neville bowed "Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Fleamont" the second Heir ring appeared on his finger and merged with the first, the others were now shooting him looks as he looked at the ring.

Tracey curtsied "Tracey Elouise Davis, Heiress of the Most Noble House of Davis" Hannah stepped forwards "Hannah Abbot, Heiress of the Most Noble House of Abbot" Cedric grinned and bowed "Cedric Diggory, Heir of the Most Noble House of Diggory" Daphne sighed "Daphne Jackson Frost, Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Guardian, Heiress of the Noble Houses of Frost and Stark" most looked at her in shock as she held her head down, Tekuya wrapped an arm around her and she smiled at him.

Draco stood and bowed "Draco Martha Wayne, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon, Heir of the Most Noble House of Malfoy, Heir of the Noble House of Wayne" Tekuya stood and bowed "Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Prince of Egypt, Prince of Darkness at your service".

Eclipse then stood and curtsied "Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion, Heiress of the Most Ancient, Noble and powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Princess of Egypt, Princess of Darkness, Princess of the Moon, at your service". Luna stood "Luna Marie Lovegood, Heiress of the Most Ancient House of Lovegood, Princess of the High Trinity of Vampires, Princess of the Moon Fae, at your service".

Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Amelia and Severus's jaws all dropped in unison, even Albus looked surprised "Damn Pup, you all are so politically powerful, you could over thrown the Wizengamot" Harry chuckled "We are planning on over hauling the entire system, revamping everything and starting to merge the Mundane and Magical worlds using Digimon as a bridge, about 15 years from now, no one will remember a time when the two worlds were different and separated".

Amelia's eyes widened "You're planning on merging the worlds, are you insane?" Harry looked at the others who shrugged "That's up for debate but it's about time, you've all been in hiding for over a millennium, it's about time to step out of the shadows" the others nodded in agreement causing Amelia to pale "Is there no way to stop you?" Harry raised an eyebrow "Not without killing us, during the Yule Season, we are going to meet up with her Majesty and the Prime Minister to discuss preparations".

Ami looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Harry sighed "Madam Bones, it was always going to happen, Mundanes now have camera's and satellites that can see magical enclaves, they've known you are here and if you become a threat, they will deal with you accordingly, two of their bombs wiped out two Japanese cities in seconds, and that was in 1945, what could they do now?" Amelia nodded and Ami turned to Severus as the others were leaving "Severus, I don't mind if you try to court me but remember that my charges come first" and then left the room, leaving a blushing Severus.


	9. Chapter 9: First Lessons

**AN: i do not own Harry Potter, DC or Digimon. I do own Tekuya Vermilion and Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-The Next Day)

The group, now called by the students and staff as the Unity, where sat down at their new table eating and laughing at things that others said when Ami came over with sheets, she handed them all their time tables and they grinned and thanked her, Harry looked at his "Well, today, I have Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Dinner, then I have Hagrid and Professor Aiba last". Most of the others nodded and the all got up and started heading to their classes.

(Transfiguration Classroom)

Harry sat down next to Draco causing others to look on in confusion, Hermione took a leap and sat next to Blaise Zabani who nodded at her, Tekuya sat next to Daphne, with Eclipse on his lap, Neville sat next to Tracey who rolled her eyes with a smile, Atlas sat with Dean Thomas and everyone else just sat where they normally did as they waited for Professor McGonagall to transform, Minerva did just that as she looked at the new seating plans of some of her lions, she smiled "Now students, today will shall be changing these blocks of wood into a small animal".

She waved her Wand causing blocks of wood to appear in front of each student, she then created one for herself, she waved her Wand over it "**M****utare ad ****A****nimalis**" her piece of wood changed into a cat and she nodded "And back again" "**M****utata in forma originali**" the cat changed back into the original block of wood, she then turned to the class "Now, you try" the class pulled out their Wands and looked at their blocks of wood.

Harry looked down at his block of wood and imagined what he wanted, he wave his Wand over it and pushed his magic to create what he wanted _'Change'_ he smiled when the piece of wood changed into a lion cub, McGonagall blinked "Congratulations, Mr Potter, that will be 10 Points to Gryffindor" then one by one, the other reincarnations changed their block into an animal, Hermione's was a raven, Draco's was a Husky and Tekuya's was a Boa Constrictor, all of them earned 10 points for their house.

They then looked at their little animals and all at once waved their Wands and thought in unison _'Return'_ all of the animals changed back into the blocks of wood and McGonagall looked gobsmacked, she scanned the blocks, then looked between them and the students "Why have you never put this much work in before?" Harry looked at each one of them and they all nodded, he then turned to McGonagall "Ask the Headmaster, it is a private matter".

McGonagall didn't answer and watched as each of them transfigured one of the blocks into something for Eclipse, Harry transfigured his block into a tiara, Hermione transfigured her block into a dress, Draco transfigured his block into some princess like shoos and Tekuya transfigured his block into a young black spotted white Gyrfalcon.

He then used the switching spell on her clothes and the dress and shoos, then Harry placed the tiara on her head and the young Gyrfalcon, landed on her outstretched arm, McGonagall gave both Slytherin and Gryffindor 25 points each before the group started helping their class mates, before long the bell rang, the little group waved at McGonagall before leaving for their next class, McGonagall blinked before rushing up to the Headmaster's Office, she wanted some answers.

(Potions Classroom)

The group sat in the same seating order again and it caused Snape to stop and look for a moment before nodding, he then walked over to his desk which was directly in front of the class today, he looked at them all "Now, we are going to have a brief re-look at the basics of potion brewing as I realised that most of you are flying by the seat of your pants when it comes to this subject, so" he turned around and waved at the board causing list to come up.

_Slicing, Dicing, Clockwise, Counter Clockwise_ Snape then turned back to them all and noticed Eclipse sat on Tekuya's lap, he stared at her worriedly before he noticed shimmering around her, he sighed in relief "So, let's start with why we prepare the way we do" he then gave a good 20-30 minute introduction on slicing, dicing, clockwise and counter clockwise in regards to potions, he then sent them on to the practical and watched over them all carefully, he noticed that Eclipse wasn't shimmering anymore a second too later as a potion next to her and Tekuya exploded.

Severus quickly vanished the smoke, debris and potion to see that Tekuya had covered her completely with his own body, he skin was burnt and covered in marks, everyone watched as he wounds healed on their own and rather quickly, Tekuya turned to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott who were looking a bit disappointed "Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, you have just tried to assassinate the Heiress of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath".

The two paled at that "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, challenge you both to an honour duel at Dinner, as is the code of the Wizengamot in these accords, if you should lose, I gain your House's Lordships, properties, items and vaults, if I should lose, you gain mine" they both gulped knowing that they couldn't back out or it would be Azkaban due to their actions.

Tekuya turned to Harry "Will you be my second?" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell do hereby stand at the side of Tekuya Zera Vermilion as his second in this Honour Duel" a flash of light indicated that magic had accepted his claim. Severus sighed "Class dismissed, Parkinson, Nott, you will come with me whilst we Floo call your parents to tell them what idiocy you have caused".

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

After they had finished eating, Harry and Tekuya stood and everyone gasped as the four tables moved and stretched out to make a giant square table, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were moved int the square and onto the Dueling Platform that had materialised. Harry and Tekuya walked up to the other side and looked over the crowds "Today, during potions, these two attempted to assassinate myself and my heir, Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion by causing my cauldron and the cauldron next to mine to explode, luckily, we came out of it alright".

The other students let out gasps of outrage and shock before glaring at the two Slytherins who were sneering, Tekuya then continued "So, I have challenged them to a Honour Duel as is the custom for attempted and failed assassinations, Hadrian is my second, and I chose" he pointed ta Fillius "Charms Master and Ex-Duelist Fillius Filtwick as the judge" the Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods that understood what was happening gasped before explaining it to the people who didn't understand, soon everyone was muttering and glaring at Pansy and Theo.

Lord Nott and Lord Parkinson rushed into the hall "I Casmodus Parkinson, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, demand that I take the place of my Heir, Heiress Pansy Parkinson, in this Honour Duel, so mote be it" magic flash accepting his claim, Lord Nott raised his Wand "I Johnathan Nott, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Nott, demand that I take the place of my Heir, Heir Theodore Nott, in this Honour Duel, so mote be it" light flashed again showing acceptance of his claim.

Tekuya turned to Harry with an amused expression "Well Hadrian, what do you think? Shall we play with the lords instead of the heirs?" Harry tilted his head before a savage grin appeared on his face "I think we shall me good man" Tekuya nodded before turning to Lords Parkinson and Nott with a smirk, he cracked his neck "Come on then my lords, let's not keep everyone waiting".

The two lords growled as they took the places of the rather relieved Pansy and Theodore, Casmodus started the Duel by throwing a borderline dark pain curse at Tekuya who raised an eyebrow before raising his Wand and swatting it aside like a bug. Tekuya looked at his bewildered expression and sighed "I am the Son of Zeref Dragneel, the most powerful dark wizard of 400 years in Japan, I am also the Son of Mavis Vermilion, the most powerful Light Mage that Japan has to offer in the last 150 years, do you really think me unable to defend myself?".

Most of the light oriented students gasped at that as McGonagall covered her mouth, Harry sneered at them all causing them to recoil, he shook his head "Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil, do you really think his mother, the strongest light mage of Japan would have married an evil wizard?" they all shook their heads and lowered them in shame, Casmodus started shooting out multiple spells which were all borderline dark curses and Tekuya dodged or swatted each and every one of them, Casmodus final stopped casting and breathed a bit heavily.

Tekuya rubbed lint off of his fingers and cracked his neck "My turn" he then started throwing grey curses and hexes at a fast rate, Casmodus's eyes widened as he threw up a shield charm which shattered after four spells, he then started dodging, only to be hit by a paralysis spell, he fell down on his face and Tekuya summoned his Wand and caught mid-flight, he looked down at Casmodus and sighed "Well, that was disappointing, I expected more from a Death Eater" he ripped Casmodus's left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

The crowd started muttering and gasping as they pointed at the Dark Mark, Pansy went red from embarrassment and rage, Johnathan fired off a dark cutting curse at Tekuya whilst he was walking back towards Harry only for it to collide with a shield charm, he looked at Harry who was glaring at him, Harry stomped forwards "Only cowards attack someone from behind, Tekuya" Tekuya looked at him "Yes Hadrian" "Do you mind if I use our family magic? Mum's magic" Tekuya chuckled darkly "Go ahead, and remember, if you know what you are attempting to protect, nothing can stop your attack".

Harry nodded and cast several Shield charms around himself before he tore the sleeve on his right arm, revealing a strange red tattoo, he raised it to the sky "**Gather! O river of light that's guided by fairies!**" the tattoo began to glow golden and the enchanted sky began to cloud over and swirl "**Shine! In order to perish the forces of Evil!**" a ring of golden light came down from the clouds and wrapped around Johnathan who was throwing Dark Curse after Dark Curse into Harry's fortress of shield charms, Harry levelled off his arm at Johnathan "**Fairy Glitter!**".

The golden ring exploded causing dust and light to shatter the area, everyone waited for the dust to clear and when it did they all gasped in surprise at Johnathan Nott, he was face down on the Duel Platform with burn marks, his hair had gone from black to grey and he was twitching and shivering. Harry looked over him with a sneer "Another damned Death Eater, it wouldn't have affected you as much if you weren't" he then tore away Johnathan's left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

Tekuya cast a binding spell on both of them and then stood above them "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, do hereby take the Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, the Properties of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, the possessions of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson and the Family and Business Vaults of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, so mote be it" Magic flashed and the Lordship ring appeared on his finger before merging with his Vermilion ring.

Harry stood at Tekuya's side "I Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take the Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Nott, the Properties of the Most Ancient House of Nott, the possessions of the Most Ancient House of Nott and the Family and Business Vaults of the Most Ancient House of Nott, so mote be it" Magic flashed and the Lordship ring appeared on his finger before merging with his Potter ring.

Tekuya then looked at Casmodus "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, declare you Casmodus Parkinson an Oath Breaker for allowing yourself to be branded by a half blood bastard, I cast you, your heir and your wife from the Most Ancient House of Parkinson, so mote be it" magic flashed accepting his claim. Harry nodded then looked at Johnathan "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Nott, declare you Johnathan Nott an Oath Breaker for allowing yourself to be branded by a half blood bastard, I cast you, your heir and your wife from the Most Ancient House of Nott, so mote be it" magic flashed accepting his claim.

Tekuya waved his Wands causing Casmodus and Johnathan to be thrown towards the doors and Harry opened the doors with his magic, the two ex-lords were thrown from the great hall, the two young lords nodded "And that is that" they turned to Pansy and Theodore who both flinched "You two have until the end of this year to sort yourselves out or you'll find yourselves out on the streets with your magic bound and your Wands snapped" and with that the unity group left for their next classes.

(Charms Classroom)

Filtwick stood and looked over his class "Today we will be practicing the Summoning Charm, the incantation is **Accio**, now watch" he held out his Wand and pointed it at the cup "**Accio Cup**" the cup flew through the air and Fillius caught it, the others in the class looked between each other with smiles. Fillius watched over everyone with a smile, he did notice that Tekuya held onto Eclipse a bit tighter, then remembered the situation at dinner, now I want all of you to try".

The class nodded and Tekuya grinned, he carefully aimed his Wand and thought _'Accio Professor Filtwick's Wand'_ Fillius's Wand flew from his hand and into Tekuya's, he looked at Tekuya, as did most of the class, and Tekuya's just shot back a cheeky grin, Fillius chuckled "Well one, Mr Vermilion, for both the perfect charm and the silent casting, take 15 points to Slytherin and I'd like my Wand back" Tekuya grinned and threw him his Wand.

Over the course of the class, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Atlas, Neville, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey all managed the Summoning charm before going to help their classmates, earning them 15 points each, 10 minutes before class ended, Tekuya whispered into Eclipse's ear and she nodded, she held out her hand to Filtwick "**Accio Professor Filtwick**" Fillius blinked as he was summoned to Tekuya and Eclipse, he blinked at her and she grinned, it was suspiciously like Tekuya's "30 points to you Miss Luminose-Vermilion".

(Digimon Tamer Class)

Everyone followed Harry, Tekuya and Atlas as they walked up to the door next to the tapestry of Baribus the Barmy, Harry knocked on the door and Ami opened it "Ah, welcome, come in, come in" the class entered the room and gasped at all of the portraits of different creatures, Ami gestured to the cushions on the floor "Take a seat" the students sat down and Ami sat on a cushion in front of them "Now, as you all know, my name is Ami Aiba-Potter, now I am not one for titles unless they are needed, so please call me Professor Ami".

The students relaxed at the laid back ideology that this teacher was showing, Ami smiled "Now, I will bring out my three Digimon Partners for you to meet, but first, this is my main rule" she looked at them seriously "Digimon are living, thinking creatures, who are equal in intelligence and more powerful in their abilities than us, so show them the respect they deserve and you may get a Digimon partner yourself, understood?" the students all nodded and Ami smiled "Good, now my three partners".

Ami lifted her Digivice "This is called a Digivice, it allows a Digimon Tamer to hold their Digimon partner or partners inside, the Digivice will also heal the Digimon inside it, and these ones are special as they won't let anyone but the owner use them, if someone tried to use my Digivice, it would hit them with the equivalent of a lightning bolt" the students looked at her in shock, she held it to the side "Renamon, Lunamon, Royalmon" Data flowed from the Digivice and the three Digimon emerged from the Data.

The class looked at the three in awe, Ami smiled at their expressions "Now, Digimon come in many different forms and shapes, but they all follow a distinctive pattern" she went up to her black board and wrote a list on it, the class watched her every move _Slime, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Ultra, Omega_. Ami waved at her three Digimon "These three are all in their Rookie forms, Renamon and Lunamon would be about as strong as an average 4th or 5th year student, Royalmon is nearly 5 times their strength".

Most of the people who hadn't heard of Digimon stared at her in disbelief, she nodded "You don't believe me, that is not surprising, so I'll show you" she had the room conjure a wall of stone "Can one of you come up here and cast **Reducto** on this wall for me?" Blaise stood and did as she asked causing a hole in the wall. Ami nodded "Now, watch Renamon demonstrate her _**Diamond Storm**_ attack" Renamon jumped into the air as cast the attack causing the remade wall to crumble completely, the students stared in shock.

Ami nodded "Thank you Rena" Renamon nodded, Ami then turned to the class "Now, I now that some of you in here already have a Digimon partner" the students started looking around "I would ask that you come up here and release them for the duration of the class" Harry, Tekuya, Atlas, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey and Neville all stood and walked to the front of the class, they all raised their Digivices "Veemon" "Coronamon" "Gaomon" "Dorumon" "Zubamon" "Hagurumon" "Ludomon" "Blackagumon" the group of Digimon appeared from the Data clouds and stood in front of their partners.

Ami looked at all of the Digimon and smiled, Pansy locked onto something really quickly "Wait, they only have one partner each. Why do you have three?" Ami grinned "10 Points to Slytherin for noticing, my situation in the Digital world makes me unique amongst the Tamers as all of their Digimon will not only listen to their individual Tamers but will also listen to me" Pansy frowned "Why?" Hermione spoke up "Because, Professor Ami, is the Queen of Digimon and of the Digital World".

The students looked over at Ami and she smiled fondly at the Digimon "I had an accident in the Digital World where I became half human, half Data, I became part of the Digital World and fused with its king at one point, so the Digimon chose me as their Queen, and their Goddess chose me as her Daughter". The students nodded, Ami grinned "Now, Digivolution, Digimon's version of Evolution, it is based on experience and energy, a Digimon will fight for several years to gain the experience and energy to Digivolve to the next level".

She pointed at the list on the board "But, a Digimon who has a Tamer can skip that by using the Tamers energy as emotion, let me show you" she clicked her fingers causing pink Data to flow around her hand, the students stared at it "This, is simple terms, is the form my emotions take to help my Digimon, now you should never try to Digivolve a Digimon using rage, as it can corrupt them and cause them to be permanently deleted".

The students gasped in horror, Ami then placed her hand on her Digivice "DNA Charge" she then pointed it at Lunamon "Lunamon…Digivolves to…Lekismon" they students stared at the new form of Lunamon "This is Lekismon, my Lunamon's champion form, another Lunamon could turn into some other Digimon". The students nodded and the best of them took notes, Ami smiled "Now, Lekismon is about as powerful as a high power 6th year or an average 7th year students".

Ami Dedigivolved Lekismon back into Lunamon "And, unlike most species, Digimon can devolve and likely will devolve as it saves both them and their Tamers energy" the students nodded and Ami grinned "Now, I know that I am laid back and I will be working on getting a chance to take you all on a field trip to one of the safest parts of the Digital World, but I will be assigning Homework" the class groaned "Your Homework will be a review on what you learned today about Digimon, I ask only that it is between 3-7 inches and no more or no less".

* * *

**AN:**

**Reincarnations:**

**Harry-Godric Gryffindor**

**Tekuya-Salazar Slytherin**

**Susan-Helga Hufflepuff**

**Astoria-Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Draco-Arthur Pendragon**

**Hermione-Morgana Le Fey**

**Albus-Myrddin Emerys**

**Digimon Tamers and Partners:**

**Harry-Veemon**

**Hermione-Hagurumon**

**Neville-BlackAgumon**

**Daphne-Zubamon**

**Tracey-Ludomon**

**Draco-Dorumon**

**Tekuya-Coronamon**

**Atlas-Gaomon**

**Albus-Kudamon**

**Ami-****Renamon, ****Lunamon, ****Royalmon**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Schools

(The Next Day-Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Ami sat down at the table and almost jumped when Severus addressed her, she turned to him and smiled apologetically "Sorry Severus, I'm a bit distracted, what did you say?" Severus chuckled as did most of the staff "I asked, how are you finding your role as a teacher?" Ami's beaming smile could have been an overpowered **Lumos** in Severus's mind "I love it, I am much more laid back than the rest of you as my subject is a brand new one and the students don't have any idea what to expect, so I try to make them comfortable in my presence".

Severus nodded "I see, that would make sense, maybe I should have gone with that approach but given my past as a spy" Ami nodded "it wouldn't have seemed logical whilst you had the Dark Mark, I understand that, oh, give me a second" she turned to the first year who had come up to the table "Professor Ami, can you read this over for me? I'm not sure I did very well at explaining it". Ami smiled softly "Of course, Mr Parker, I would be happy to" Ami took the assignment and looked it over, her finger turned blue and Severus watched as she underlined bit and made comments before handing it back to him.

Ami nodded there you go, Mr Parker, you should find those comments useful and constructive" the first year smiled at her "Thanks, Professor Ami" before running back to the Hufflepuff table, Albus chuckled "They are rather taken with you, aren't they?" Ami smiled "To be fair, I'm the closest to their age group, so they are more relaxed around me and I am more than happy to be helpful and unbiased as I am not linked to any house pride, so they feel comfortable to come to me with issues" the other teachers nodded with frowns.

Albus sighed "Maybe we should bring this up in our next staff meeting, but thank you once again Ami for showing me that you are a boon to our school, I don't think Hogwarts would give you up unless you asked her to" Fawkes flew into the room and dropped the Sorting Hat on Ami's head before flying over to Eclipse, the Sorting Hat smiled "Ah, the Queen of Digimon, you are too old to be sorted and you are a lot like little Eclipse, so, you shall be the Head of the Camelot House as decreed by Hogwarts herself".

The hall fell into silence as they all stared at Ami, she coughed into her hand and blushed under the stares "Thank you Sebastian, and give my thanks to Hogwarts as well for this vote of confidence in me, and I would be happy to take up the position as Head of the Camelot House, and I will do my best to make sure any and all students under my House will be happy in these hallowed halls" the students burst into applause as the Symbol of a Castle appeared above her left breast.

(Hogwarts-Courtyard-October 30th)

Harry and the others lined up together to show Unity as all of the other students lined up with their houses, Ami stood by them knowing that these students would likely end up in the Camelot House, Founders or no Founders, she smiled at them and watched as they began to throw around Warming Charms and received thanks from the other students. Ami heard them muttering about how the other schools were going to arrive when Harry pointed at a very obscure object in the sky "There, that's one of them".

He then pointed at the lake "And the bubbling and swirling of the water indicates something rising from the depths" Cedric chuckled "I see that those Seeker eyes aren't having any trouble Harry" Harry grinned at him "Nope, perfect as always Ced" Cedric let out a friendly laugh. Ami frowned at the two "There are Digimon on board both transports" Harry looked at her before turning to the unity group, which had now included Cedric.

"Digmon alert" the group nodded and pulled out their Digivices, Albus noticed and frowned before looking at Ami who was looking between the object coming into view and the boat rising from the lake with narrowed eyes _'Ah, A Digimon alert, it seems Harry is ready as always, I think Alastor would like the lad'_ Albus nodded at the other staff members who had noticed and they turned back to the carriage that was flying down towards them.

The Giant horses landed as did the carriage, a young man in blue walked out and set up a set of steps as the largest woman Harry had ever seen walked out of the carriage, she walked over to Albus "Dumbley-Dorr, a pleasure to see you again, you are well?" Albus nodded and kissed the back of her hand "As well as can be for someone of my age, my Dear Madam Maxime" the woman, Maxime nodded and looked at the lake "Igor is coming, my students".

As she spoke a group of about 30-40 students in light blue walked out of the carriage, they walked over to Madam Maxime, the one with silvery blonde hair looked over all of the students before stopping on Harry, who had moved over to the Abraxans, she looked at the Digivice in his hand and looked up at him in shock, he looked at her and nodded, she nodded back and returned to her group, Maxime was talking about the care for her horses.

Albus looked over at Harry who was carefully leading the Abraxans over to the large stable like area in the courtyard and smiled before turning to Madam Maxime "Madam Maxime, your fears are unnecessary, if you look, the situation in already in hand" Maxime turned to her Abraxans and looked on with wide eyes as the happily followed this strange boy into the stables, he gently ran his hand through their manes before moving back over to the Unity group, she blinked before turning to Albus "Dumbley-Dorr, who ez t'iz boy?" Albus smiled at Harry who nodded and bowed "That would be Harry, Maxime, Harry Potter".

Maxime stared between Albus and Harry in shock as Igor walked up to the group, Harry, Tekuya and Ami turned so fast that people thought they might have gotten whiplash, they all stared at his left arm, the other students figured it out quickly given Harry and Tekuya's duel against the two ex-lords and mutter spread over the crowds as they stared at Igor Karkaroff, Karkaroff noticed the mutterings before looking over at Tekuya, Harry and Ami, he sneered at them before Harry and Tekuya let their magic slip for a second.

For a moment the courtyard was filled with oppressive magical power before it receded back into the two teens who smiled politely at Karkaroff, Harry did looked over at both Tori and Fleur curiously for a moment given how his magic reacted around them, Karkaroff shivered at the amount of power these two teens showed in that moment, "Sorry about that" Tekuya apologised politely, then Harry smiled seemingly apologetically "But our magic slips around your kind, twice over" Karkaroff winced at the implied means before nodding and turning to Albus.

"Albus, are you well?" he looked up at Hogwarts and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "Ah, old Hogwarts, good to see her again, and I see you have some powerful students" Albus smiled serenely "I am fine old friend, and indeed, I apologise for Mr Potter and Mr Vermilion, they can't always keep their power in check, having that much power means complete control of your emotions and I know how hard that is".

Karkaroff gulped quietly before nodding "Shall we all go in then?" Albus and Maxime nodded, Harry and the Unity group decided to stay with Hagrid to help with the Abraxans, Ami stayed with them and winked at Albus who realised that they would be putting on a show, the rest of the students and teachers off all three countries began to head into Hogwarts when Ronald Weasley shouted, "THAT'S VICTOR KRUM!".

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

The Durmstrang students walked into the Great Hall slamming poles onto the ground in a ritual style fashion as they were introduced, everyone clapped as it ended, Albus smiled "Thank you Durmstrang for that performance, now, the delegation from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic". The girls all came in dancing and sighing dreamily, causing most of the boys to follow in example, this continued on for a few minutes with Maxime and the silvery Blonde girl leading the group until the made it to the front of the hall.

The hall burst into applause again until Albus raised his hand, everyone fell silent "Now, our Unity group has asked my permission to put on a show for our delegations, so without further a due, the Unity Group and Professor Ami Aiba-Potter" the doors flung open as a Patronus Phoenix and a Patronus creature that only the Mundaneborns could identify as the Future Predator flew into the room and circled the tables, from there the Unity Group came in firing off different spells to make up fireworks, Harry and Tekuya placed their Wands against their throats and blew out flames of different colours.

One set of Emerald Green and one set of dark purple flew into the air before merging to create a Dragon of fire, which roared before exploding into a Glowing Hogwarts Emblem, Ami waved her hands causing sparking dust to fly into the air before writing underneath the emblem _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. The hall burst into applause and the other two delegations were in awe at the second display of power those two students had shown, Karkaroff sighed as he realised that he had been beaten by Hogwarts in the show.

As the groups were just starting to get settled, one of the Durmstrang students walked over to Severus "Severus Tobias Snape, by article 66 of the D.E, I ask if you have any Veritaserum on you?" Severus blinked before his eyes widened, he had his Wand out in a second before pointing it at the student, Karkaroff looked pissed off and Albus looked concerned "Severus, what?" Severus shook his head before turning to Karkaroff "Article 66 of D.E" Karkaroff paled before nodding.

The students smiled "I have a list of questions to be asked of me and I would ask that you don't stun me until all of them are answered, next I would also request that Hadrian James Potter and Neville Francis Longbottom did the questioning" Severus looked at Harry and Neville who looked at each other before nodding and standing, they walked over to the student who handed them a sheet of parchment, Severus then pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and the student held out his tongue, Severus let three drops land on the students tongue and the students swallowed.

Harry watched the student's eyes glaze over before nodding at Neville, Neville looked at the sheet "What is your name?" the student looked at Neville "Bartimus Lestrange nee Crouch" Neville's eyes widened before Harry grabbed his arm, Harry looked at Neville "Not yet, we need information" Neville nodded and took deep breaths as he handed Harry the sheet, Harry looked at the questions "Why are you here?".

Barty turned to Harry "Two reasons, first I heard a rumour that Severus no longer had the Dark Mark and wanted to see if I could have it removed. The second is to warn you of the Dark Lord's plan" Harry nodded and grinned as Amelia Bones walked into the hall with two Aurors. He handed the sheet to Neville, who looked at the next question "How did you escape from Azkaban?" Barty turned back to Neville "My Mother was dying and took Polyjuice Potion to look like me so my Dad took me home Polyjuiced to look like my Mother and left her there".

Neville nodded and handed the sheet back to Harry, Harry looked at it before looking at Barty "Why did you say your name was Lestrange? not Crouch" Barty turned back to him "Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange were virtually my parents as my Father neglected me and hated me when I didn't fulfil his expectations, I ran away from home during my 4th year and started living with the Lestranges and Rabastan made me his heir".

Neville nodded and looked at the next question "Can the Dark Mark be taken unwillingly? Like the use of the Imperious Curse?" Barty shook his head "No, we were all given tasks or an understanding from the Dark Lord, Severus had to create a potion for him and he understood my hatred for my father so he accepted me into his ranks with a recommendation from Bella". Harry took the sheet from Neville "Was Sirius Black a Death Eater or Sympathiser?".

Barty again shook his head "No, Black was never a Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew on the other hand was and is a Death Eater, I saw him when the Dark Lord called me for a mission a few weeks ago". Neville took the sheet back as Amelia wrote that down, he paled and gulped at the next question "What were you doing at the Longbottom Manor the night you were captured?" Barty looked saddened "I and Rabastan didn't agree with the Dark lords methods but Bella pressured us to take the mark so we did, that night, Bella asked us to accompany her and Rudolph to Longbottom Manor".

He gulped as tears fell from his eyes "Bella had finally cracked under the strain of the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curses and asked me and Rabastan to leave the room, we started playing with the young Longbottom whilst Bella and Rudolph tried to get the Longbottoms to join the Dark Lord, or at least that's what we thought. As we were changing his diaper, we heard Bella and Rudolph cast the Cruciatus, we quickly hid Neville in a closet and ran in to stop them when Moody bust down the door and stunned us all".

Neville had tears in his eyes as he handed Harry the sheet, Harry looked at it "What is the Dark Lord's plan?" Barty took a moment to get himself together "The Dark Lord asked me to Polyjuice myself as Alastor Moody and the jinx the Goblet of Fire so that Hadrian Potter's name would come out, I knew I couldn't beat Alastor Moody and decided that I wasn't going to help the Dark Lord, I instead pretended to be a Durmstrang student knowing that Severus would be here".

Barty Crouch Senior and Bagman walked in as Neville asked the next question "Why did none of this come out in your trail?" Barty sighed "Father didn't bother using Veritaserum in our trails, he just declared us all Death Eaters and locked us up in Azkaban like he did Hadrian's Godfather". Barty Crouch quickly moved towards the door only to be stunned by Amelia Bones, Harry took the sheet and looked at the last question "What did you hope to gain from doing this?".

Barty smiled sadly "I had hoped that I could have the Dark Mark removed and then I would have asked Severus if I could have a dose of his permanent De-Aging Potion so that I could try again from 14, so I didn't make the same mistakes again, I guess I just wanted a second chance to make things right and to make sure that Rabastan got the trail that he deserves". Harry turned to Neville "What do you think mate? Their your parents" Neville closed his eyes and thought on it for a few moments before raising his Wand.

He then looked at Severus "Potion Master Snape, does Veritaserum confirm insanity?" Severus nodded "it does" Neville turned to Barty "Bartimus Lestrange, are you insane?" Barty shook his head "No, I am not insane" Neville nodded before turning to Amelia "Do you have any Questions before I deliver my choice, Madam Bones?" She looked at Barty who had reverted to his actual form "Why did you run away from home?" Barty winced before answering.

"My Father had found out that I wasn't straight, so he started beating me, he probably would have killed me if my Mother hadn't stunned him, healed me and then told me to run" Amelia frowned and nodded as Harry shook with rage, Neville looked at Barty's sad but resigned expression before he decided "I Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir and Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Demand that a trail be set for Rabastan Lestrange and that all charges against Bartimus Lestrange nee Crouch be dropped, so mote be it".

Barty's shocked expression at the flash of magic was enough to make Neville smile, Harry raised his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Heir of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, do hereby stand by Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, in his decision, so mote be it" another flash of magic indicated that Harry's claim was accepted.

Tekuya stood and raised his Wand "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel, Achnadin and Azarath, Heir of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Darkness, do hereby stand by Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, in his decision, so mote be it" another flash of magic indicated that Tekuya's claim was accepted.

Amelia nodded "I Amelia Circe Bones, Lady Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, do hereby drop all charges against Bartimus Lestrange, Heir of the Most Ancient House of Lestrange, so mote be it" magic flash indicating magic's acceptance. Barty had tears in his eyes as the Veritaserum wore off "Thank you" he exclaimed in a cracked and teary voice "If you can get Rabastan a trial along with Sirius Black, I would be forever in your debt".

Amelia nodded "I will try my best but Fudge will get in the way" Tekuya, Ami, Neville and Harry turned to her "If Minister Fudge tries anything, we will all testify under Veritaserum and submit memories for trial" Amelia nodded and sighed in relief "Thank you" before walking out with Crouch and her Aurors. Tekuya and Harry walked over to Barty "let's remove that Dark Mark" Barty smiled with tears of joy and relief flowing down his face, he tore off his sleeve and held out his arm.

Harry placed his hand over half of the Dark Mark "**O lux, animas hominum perdere pravam abluere**" Light started shining from his hand and attacking the Dark Mark which hissed at him. Tekuya then covered the second half of the Dark Mark "**Praeteritum tenebras solvite pravam animi hominum abluere**" Purple and Black energy flowed from his hand and merged with the light that was flowing from Harry, the two energies tore into the Dark Mark and caused it to disappear.

Barty looked at his clean arm in awe and shock "I'm free, I'm finally free" he looked up at the two "Thank you, thank you, I know I have no right to ask anything else of you but if Rabastan gets a trial" Tekuya and Harry grinned "We'll deal with his Dark Mark" Barty nodded before turning to Severus who nodded "I will start working on that potion for you as soon as possible Barty" Barty nodded "Thank you Severus" Severus nodded and Albus clapped "Thank you for showing that even Death Eaters can repent Barty".


	11. Chapter 11: The Goblet of Fire

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-Half an Hour Later)

Harry nodded at Fleur and Krum as he held up his Digivice, they held up theirs and he nodded to the door, the Unity group stood and walked out of the hall, Krum stood and told the others that he was going to meet up with a friend for a while before walking out of the hall. Fleur stood and ignore the stares from the other students, she walked up to her Headmistress _[Madam Maxime, I am going to check vhy my magic reacted to 'hat boy]_ Madam Maxime nodded and Fleur walked out after Victor and the Unity Group.

(Hogwarts-Room of Requirement *Ami's Classroom*)

Harry sat down on one of the cushions as did the Unity group and gestured for Victor and Fleur to sit, the two foreign students sat down and looked at the group who smiled comfortingly at them, Harry pulled out his Digivice and held it out, the others followed suit "Veemon" "Coronamon" "Hagurumon" "Blackagumon" "Impmon" "Guilmon" "Zubamon" "Ludomon" "Dracomon" "Dorumon" "Gaomon" "Gotsumon" "Blackguilmon" "Biyomon" "Royalmon, Renamon, Lunamon". Harry looked over them all and grinned at Fleur and Victor "Welcome to the Digimon Tamers".

Victor and Fleur nodded "thank you Mr Potter" "Indeed, you 'ave our thanks" Harry nodded at the two before turning to the others "Well, we'd best head to our common rooms, the Goblet is tossing names tomorrow and I have bad feeling that mine will come out of it, even if I have been nowhere near the bloody thing". Draco nodded "It is very likely, given the Dark Lord's interest in you" Harry nodded and waved as all but Astoria and Fleur left the room.

He looked at them and sighed, knowing where this was going and knowing that it had to be done, he sighed again "So" Astoria snorted "Eloquent as always, Mr Potter" Harry raised an eyebrow "This coming from you Miss Greengrass, that was a rather unlady like snort". Astoria blushed and pouted at him causing Harry to chuckle before turning to Fleur, who was watching them interact curiously "So, Miss Delacour, we have three ways of dealing with this".

Fleur raised an eyebrow "Oh?" Harry raised his hands, he lifted his middle three fingers on one of them "One, we acknowledge the bond and accept that this is our life now" he put one finger down "Two, we ignore the bond completely and stay away from each other making sure that it can't connect us" he put another finger down "Or three, we kill each other here and now, and I really don't want to have to resort to number three" he put the final finger down and crossed his arms looking at Fleur and Astoria.

Astoria grimaced "I can't exactly avoid you given our situation, so, that doesn't work, I'd rather not resort to number three either and without Miss Delacour number one would be a hollow feeling, so this is all dependent on Fleur now". Fleur sighed "I see that you two already have some type of relationship?" the two looked at each other for a moment before turning back to her "We'll tell you depending on what you decide" Fleur nodded "I could escape the Bond but as Miss Greengrass has pointed out, it would not be fair on you two".

Harry shook his head "We aren't going to pressure you Miss Delacour, that would be against everything we stand for, think of yourself first, then think of us, is this going to affect your family in any way?" Astoria shot Harry a look which just shouted 'Hypocrite' but nodded at the last bit before turning to Fleur. Fleur caught the look but put it to the side for a moment "My _[Pere]_ ez the French Minister of Magic, but it should affect him politically as you are a Lord and very powerful politically yourself".

She froze for a moment before a thoughtful expression came across her face "and the fact that it is a magically chosen bond, not a forced one, like a Veela Life Debt, will help in that regard" the other two nodded, both facts were very useful in regards to helping them deal with the backlash of this bond. Harry looked between them both "So, we agree to go ahead with the bond then?" the other two nodded and he sighed "Okay" he turned to Fleur "But no hard feelings if my name pops out of the Goblet, you heard Barty" Fleur nodded and they started chatting about personal things.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-The Next Afternoon)

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George, clean shaven again, seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well. "Hope it's Angelina" said Fred, as Harry, Neville, Atlas and Hermione sat down. "So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!".

The Hallowe'en feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would normally have done. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions".

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting … a few people kept checking their watches ... "Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

'The champion for Durmstrang,' he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." "No surprises there!" yelled Ron, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table, and slouch up towards Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "I Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Good Going Fleur!" Harry shouted as he clapped, as the girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Oh, look, they're all disappointed" Hermione said over the noise, nodding towards the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. 'Disappointed' was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour, too, had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next... And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" "No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the applause died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out. "Harry Potter!" everyone turned to Harry who faceplanted the table, lifted his head, then faceplanted the table again.

"Come on Mr Potter, we need you to go into the Antechamber" Harry stood up and walked to the front of the hall, Ami, Neville, Hermione, Tekuya and Atlas all walked up to his side, Harry raised his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Heir of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful House of Gaia, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, do hereby swear that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask anyone to enter my name. So. Mote. Be. It!" A massive flood of light filled the Great Hall before dissipating, the group of six then entered the Antechamber leaving a muttering hall of students and staff behind.

(Hogwarts-Antechamber)

Harry and his group walked into the Antechamber and Harry started hitting his head off of a wall, Fleur walked over and grabbed his arm, he looked at her and she smiled sadly "it happened didn't it? What Barty said" Harry nodded and Fleur looked at the large bruise on his forehead, she quickly whipped out her Wand and healed the bruise. Ami watched with a raised eyebrow as Hermione and Tekuya chuckled, Neville and Atlas watched the two with amusement.

Bagman chose this moment to walk in "I don't believe it, Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, the fourth Champion" Fleur smiled sadly at Harry as both Cedric and Victor placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders for support, the other officials, Headmasters, Headmistress, and several teachers walked in. Karkaroff scoffed "Whatever Dumbledore, but it is obvious that you have cheated as that _Boy_ ended up in the tournament".

Three magical auras flared causing the room to become suffocatingly pressured before they disappeared, Karkaroff paled and looked over at the group of people, including his own Champion glaring at him, Ami walked over to him and slapped him so hard he actually fell on his ass, she glared down at him "If you dare insinuate that my charge is a cheat again, I will kill you _Death Eater_!" Karkaroff shuffled backwards away from the her and the massive aura she was giving off.

Harry chuckled "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn, alright Ami, you can leave the Death Eater, I think he understands" Harry chuckled again as Ami pouted at him before walking back to his side, Karkaroff sighed in not a little relief as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. Harry smiled politely at Karkaroff "Sorry about Ami, she really doesn't like people who insult, Me, Atlas or Tekuya" Karkaroff took the implied message and nodded frantically, Harry then turned to Bagman "As the Official of this Tournament, can I get out of it with my magic and life intact?".

Bagman rubbed his hands together and sighed "Barty was better at this than me but I'm pretty sure that you are now stuck in a binding contract, you have to compete, you are the fourth champion" Harry sighed "I see, that is unfortunate" he turned to Albus "Albus, I'll talk to you in your office with Alastor later if you like?" Albus nodded "Of course, my boy" Harry turned to Bagman who explained that the task would be on the 24th of November, and they wouldn't get any details because it was a test of their daring.

(Near Ravenclaw Tower)

Harry, Ami, Hermione and Atlas were walking through the corridors near the Ravenclaw tower chatting about what to expect from the tournament when Harry heard a sob come from the classroom next to them, he instantly looked at the door and waved his Wand over it, the door opened silently and the four could hear sobs from inside, Harry quietly entered the room first and saw Luna Lovegood sat with her arms curled around her legs crying.

He walked over "Luna?" she looked up at him in shock before quickly wiping her eyes "Harry Potter, hello" Harry frowned before looking over her, he noticed that she had no shoes on, her clothes were slightly tattered at the sides and her work had several pages of deliberate ink splatters that reminded him of his primary days, he scowled as he put together several clues that he had heard, he looked ta Luna "Luna, did the nargles take your stuff again?".

Hermione frowned and was about to speak when Luna flung herself into Harry's arms before jumping back and flinching at her own actions, Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered the abused child that her parents saved several weeks before she returned to Hogwarts, Luna reacted the same way, and it was obvious by the swirling magic that Harry had noticed as well, his face showed the fury he was feeling as he pulled Luna into his arms.

She flinched in his arms but he began rocking back and forth and running his hand up and down her back "Shush, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you like the nargles have, I promise" Hermione saw his magic flash before wrapping itself around Luna protectively, she also noticed that Luna's hair now had black ombre, she smiled as she saw the Potter and Peverell crests appear above Luna's Ravenclaw crest on her uniform, she chuckled _'Only Harry could be talking about the stupidity of the ministry, then practically adopting a girl that is a year younger than he is within 5 minutes'_.

Harry turned to Ami "Go and find Professor Filtwick to make sure that all of the idiots of Ravenclaw live long enough to see their education through to the end" Ami nodded and sent off Renamon before following after her, Harry watched her go before standing up with Luna's in his arms like a child holding onto their parent. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head before glaring up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower, he started to ascend them.

(Ravenclaw Tower)

Harry glared at the knocker as he walked towards it "Go and get Rowena. Now!" the portrait nodded and disappeared for a few moments before Astoria opened the door, she looked at Luna with wide eyes before turning to Harry "Godric? Why is Luna?" Harry clenched his door "Ro, I need to go into the common room and have a chat with your fellow Ravens" Astoria's eyes widened as she looked at Luna before nodding, she moved out of the way and Harry walked into the common room.

The seventh year Roger Davis sneered at Harry "What are you doing in our dorm Potter?" Harry aura flooded the room causing them all to fall to their knees, they all noticed that his magic flowed protectively around Luna Lovegood who was in his arms. Harry glared at them all as Filtwick and Ami walked into the room "Those who have bullied Luna Lovegood, stand now and I may go easy on you".

He waited a few moments but no one stood and no one looked ashamed, Harry roared and his magic aura increased in power and size "Those who bullied Luna Lovegood will stand up now or my magic will judge you all and I think you will all be found guilty!". The Ravenclaws winced and cried out when a large golden Griffin appeared behind Harry and started to stare at them all, Fillius walked over "Lord Peverell, the issue with bulling will be sorted by me as I was informed that it had stopped last year".

Fillius glared at his Ravens who wall paled and winced at the sight of both Potter and Filtwick glaring at them, Harry turned to look at Fillius as if assessing his truthfulness before nodding "I sense no deception from you, Charms Master, but if one hair on Luna Marie Lovegood's head is moved out of place by Ravenclaw again, I will bring the full power of my houses and my allies houses down on the Ravenclaw house" Fillius nodded and Harry turned and left with Luna, his family and Neville following behind him.

* * *

**AN:**

**Reincarnations:**

**Harry-Godric Gryffindor**

**Tekuya-Salazar Slytherin**

**Susan-Helga Hufflepuff**

**Astoria-Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Draco-Arthur Pendragon**

**Hermione-Morgana Le Fey**

**Albus-Myrddin Emerys**

**Digimon Tamers and Partners:**

**Harry-Veemon**

**Hermione-Hagurumon**

**Neville-BlackAgumon**

**Daphne-Zubamon**

**Tracey-Ludomon**

**Draco-Dorumon**

**Tekuya-Coronamon**

**Atlas-Gaomon**

**Astoria-Dracomon**

**Fred-Impmon**

**George-Guilmon**

**Fleur-Biyomon**

**Victor-BlackGuilmon**

**Cedric-Gotsumon**

**Albus-Kudamon**

**Ami-****Renamon, ****Lunamon, ****Royalmon**


	12. Chapter 12: A Verbal Ass Kicking

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-The Next Day)

Harry ignored the other students bar the Unity Group as most of them were sneering at him when he sat at the Unity table, he watched as the teachers did nothing although, Ami was growling, Fillius was holding his Wand tightly, Severus was glaring and Albus was looking rather cross. He smiled as Fleur and Victor glared at the other students before standing and walking over to the Unity table "May ve sit 'ere?" Harry grinned as did everyone else on the able "Sure, this table represents Unity, so come sit down".

Fleur smiled and Victor grinned as the two sat down at the table, Fleur noticed the five year old at the table and blinked, she had seen her before but hadn't asked "I wanted to know, vhy is there a child 'ere?" Eclipse looked at her and Fleur was frozen by the knowing look in the girl's eyes _['ello Madam Delacour, I am Eclipse Luminose-Vermilion, and I am the only official students of the hidden Fifth House of Hogwarts, does that answer your question?]_.

Fleur, slightly stunned at the five year old's perfect French just nodded, Tekuya chuckled "Eclipse, stop breaking students" Eclipse looked up and they all saw the twinkle of mirth in her silver eyes "Yes Papa" Tekuya rolled his eyes with a fond smile before glaring at the other tables of students, he released the hold on his magic and emotions for a second allowing his aura to flare causing most of the students, and a couple of the teachers, to flinch away.

Fawkes flashed into the room with the Sorting Hat and the stool in his talons, he placed the stool down before placing the Hat onto of it, he then flew over to Eclipse wh happily held out her arm for him, the Sorting Hat opened his mouth "I am deeply ashamed in the students of this school" he voice carried across the hall and most of the students flinched, they all looked at the Sorting Hat who glared at them all with his button eyes.

He opened his mouth again "The only students I am not ashamed off in this school currently, are the ones sat at the Unity Table" he nodded at the table before turning to the Gryffindor table "Gryffindors, I believe your Head of House said something about you all being a family, family supports each other and believes in each other, you have done neither, I now change your symbol to a Jackal until you are worthy of the lion again" the house symbol for Gryffindor changed to a jackal.

The hat then looked at the Hufflepuff table "You lot, Hufflepuff, where is your loyalty to your friends, I only see three loyal Hufflepuffs, and all three are sat at the Unity Table, and one of them is the damned champion, so I now change your House symbol to a Rat until your prove yourselves worthy of the Badger" the Hufflepuffs looked at Cedric, Susan and Hannah at the Unity table as their House Symbol change to a rat.

The sorting hat turned to the Ravenclaw table "And you! Students of the House of Rowena Ravenclaw! She who valued wit and intelligence! How dare you! You call yourselves intelligent but you bully someone for seeing things differently! For having a different view! You do not deserve to be called the House of Intelligence, and your House symbol shall be changed to a Pigeon until you are worthy of the Eagle again" Ravenclaw's house symbol changed to a Pigeon.

He then turned to the Slytherin table and his mouth curled into a sneer "And you lot! You who follow that little bastard! He who calls himself Heir of Salazar Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat spat causing the students to blink "There are at least 3 people on the Unity table who are more closely related to Salazar Slytherin that Tom Riddle or as he now calls himself, Lord Voldemort" there were gasps at that "So, for your lack of cunning and your failure of ambition except to follow a false lord, I will change your symbol into a sheep, until I find you worthy of the serpent" the Slytherin House Symbol changed to a Sheep.

The sorting hat then turned to the teachers "And I have to say, I am extremely disappointed in some of you" the teachers all looked gobsmacked, he turned to Minerva "Minerva, let's start with you, you ignored warnings from three of your first years that someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone and someone did, those three had to stop him, you also sent them for detention into the Forbidden Forest" Minerva winced.

The Sorting Hat was finished "You have never once had a House Meeting with your House, you have put your loyalty to the headmaster over your duties as a Head of House and over your duties as the Deputy Headmistress, you ignored the bullying of Hadrian James potter during his second year over the Parselmouth incident and now you are ignoring it again, Hogwarts strips you of your place as Head of House until you can be trusted again" Minerva nodded with tears in her eyes as magic flashed around her.

The hat then turned to Pomona Sprout "And you, how dare you! You are supposed to be an example to the students but you were about to hate on Harry in your class as much as Severus Snape used to! And you used to get on his case for it, you bloody hypocrite! For this I remove your Head of House responsibilities from you until I can trust you again" Pomona Sprout sighed and put her head in her hands as the other teachers looked at her in shock.

The hat turned to Fillius "Fillius Filtwick, other than one case of Bullying, I have nothing against you, as soon as you found out about the bullying of Luna Marie Lovegood, you worked to fix it, I am happy to keep you on as the Head of the Ravenclaw House" Fillius nodded happily as everyone looked at the empty Ravenclaw Points Counter. The Hat turned to Severus "Severus Snape…I have so many complaints about you that I can't even begin to go over them".

Severus nodded in understanding and put his head down in acceptance "But, you have always taken your Head of House duties seriously, you have even taken care of several Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students who were abused at home, though you did so in secret and this year you have managed to redeem yourself as a teacher by actually teaching, but you are still on probation for your previous actions" Severus smiled slightly "I understand Sebastian, thank you" the Hat nodded.

The hat turned to Ami "Ami Aiba, the teacher I wish I had the chance to sort, because if I had been able to, you would have been the first student in the Camelot House and it would have been open for years, I have no complaints about you, you are profession, understanding, kind, friendly and you help you students when they need you, you are the model teacher and I hope the others take lessons to be like you" Ami nodded and smiled "Why thank you Sebastian, I'm glad you and Hogwarts have so much faith in me".

The hat then turned to Rubeus Hagrid "Rubeus Hagrid" Hagrid started to look depressed and the hat smiled "Hogwarts and I would like to say that we have examined your lessons and have been thoroughly entertained" Hagrid looked at the hat in shock, the Hat continued to smile "You have been a good teacher, and a good friend to several of Hogwarts chosen children and for that reason, we have an offer to make you" Hagrid gulped and nodded.

"We would ask this first, why do you think that Professor McGonagall failed in her duties as a Head of House?" Hagrid looked thoughtful "Is it cause she was so busy doing stuff for Professor Dumbledore?" the Hat grinned as several Slytherins looked at Hagrid in shock at his thought out answer "Partially Rubeus, it was also because she was juggling three different important jobs at once, she was the Transfiguration Teacher, the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress".

Hagrid looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened "So, you and 'ogwarts took off some of the burden hoping that her performance would improve" the hat nodded "Indeed Hagrid, and you were one of the best Gryffindors we have had, so we ask you to take an oath and then to become the Gryffindor Head of House" they were gasps all along the hall as Hagrid gulped "I…I would be 'onoured Hat" Sebastian nodded "We'll talk about your Oath tonight, be at the headmaster's Office at 7, actually all Heads of House should be there".

Fillius and Severus nodded before the Hat looked to the next teacher "Sybill Trelawney" Sybill looked at the hat and the hat sighed "Sybill, you need to stop faking the sight, you given students and people who have it a bad name, you have the gift, you have given a couple of actual prophecies but you can't be drunk in class". Sybill nodded with tears in her eyes "You can live here in Hogwarts, for the rest of your days but to continue to teach Divination, work with Septima Vector of Arithmancy and merge the two subjects".

Sybill nodded and thanked the hat who turned to Septima "Septima Vector, I have heard nothing but praise about you from the students except in the cases of you being a bit strict, I would however recommend reading some un-to-date books on Mundane Mathematics as I think it will help your subject and we promote you to Head of Hufflepuff until such a time as Pomona deserves her position back" the professor nodded. The hat then turned to Bathsheda Babbling "Bathsheda Babbling, just like Septima, I have heard nothing but praise from your students and one of the heirs of Hogwarts has agreed to place forward 10,000 Galleons towards funding for your subject".

Bathsheda Babbling's eyes widened, the Hat turned to the Professors "I believe that within the next year all subjects will get funding from one or more of the heirs of Hogwarts, the heirs wish not to be named as they will reveal themselves sooner or later" the teachers nodded. The hat then turned to Charity Burbage "Charity Burbage, Hogwarts and I have made a decision on you, you will go on a trip into the mundane world and you will properly research the mundane world and then teach the up-too-date version or we will find someone who can, your class is over 70 years behind".

Charity Burbage's eyes widened and she nodded as she paled, the Hat sighed "Charity, we want our students to be able to go into the Mundane world and fit in, not get arrested and thrown into an insane asylum, take Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood with you this Christmas and they will show you around, turn some of your Galleons into Mundane Money at Gringotts and buy some up-to-date books" Charity nodded again more revealed at the reason.

The hat turned to Professor Grubbly-Plank "Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Hogwarts and I ask that you stand in as an assistant in Hagrid's classes, this way he can bring in more fascinating creatures and you work as a proper Professor" Wilhelmina nodded happily before turning to talking to Hagrid. The hat turned to Aurora Sinistra "Aurora Sinistra, I have only one complaint about your lessons" Aurora blinked "Your lessons go on so late that no one can get up on time for their lessons the next day".

Aurora winced and the Hat chuckled "Don't worry, Hogwarts and I have a solution, we will be asking the heirs to create a version of the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling in a large classroom for you, so that you can have your lessons at a decent time" Aurora sighed in relief. The Hat then turned to Rolanda Hooch "Rolanda Hooch, as soon as you get your funding, buy new brooms, those ones you have are dying and are the reason so many students go to the Hospital Wing during their flying lessons in first year" Rolanda nodded.

The Hat then turned to Poppy Pomphrey "Poppy Pomphrey" Poppy blinked "You have ignored the abuse inflicted on several students and not given them the potions they need to overcome it over the last three years, as such, you are now on Probation for the rest of the year, the heirs have also asked that the Headmaster find you an assistant as you are the only healer in a school of 280 students and 15 adults and what happens if you get injured" Poppy nodded at the assessment, bowing her head in shame.

The hat sighed "The Heirs love you Poppy but the ignoring of abuse has forced their hands" she nodded, the Hat then turned to Albus "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, where do I start" Albus nodded sadly "Probably with Tom Riddle" the hat sighed "Indeed, Tom Riddle, you knew he was being abused at the Orphanage and yet you continued to send him back there, he could have stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays but you didn't allow it and now because of that, Hadrian Potter is an Orphan".

Dumbledore winced and the hall gasped, Harry put his head down and looked at the table, the Hat continued "I don't know if it would have changed anything to keep him here instead but it might have, next, the Prophecy, you should have told James and Lily the entire thing, not just that it existed, you also should have faced Tom Riddle before it was spoken" Dumbledore nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes "And then the Stone, you knew that Riddle had possessed Quirrell but you left him alone".

Dumbledore winced again "You left the stone in a school full of children along with a Cerberus, you should have placed the stone under the Fidelius Charm, next the Basilisk, you should have asked Myrtle what it was, and then instead of leaving it to Potter, you should have informed the Department of Magical Creatures". Dumbledore nodded again, tears leaking down his face "Third year, you did try to stop the Dementors from being placed at the school, so you did the right thing there, but you didn't get Sirius a trial and as such have failed Potter again".

Dumbledore just nodded silently again "and this year, Potter is once again forced to fight because he was placed in the Tournament against his will, and you keep placing him back with those _relatives_ of his who don't want him, so you my friend are on Probation, if it wasn't for the heirs, you wouldn't be Headmaster anymore, do better, try harder and redeem yourself" Dumbledore nodded and breathed out shakingly "I will, I swear it on my magic" magic flashed accepting his promise.

The Hat turned around "Hogwarts has given me a list of students worth resorting at the moment, no one else has been given the right to resort as you have betrayed what it is to be in your own houses, Albus Dumbledore will read the list and the students will be resorted" the table that the Unity students were on extended as the hall extended, the crest of Camelot appeared on the wall above the Headmaster's chair and the list fell into Dumbledore's waiting hands, he stood up and walked over to the hat, he lifted it up and looked at his list.

"Hadrian Potter" Harry walked over ignoring the sneers and sat down on the stool, the Hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" the crest on his uniform changed to Camelot, he got up and sat down at the table again "Astoria Greengrass" Tori walked over and sat down, the Hat was placed on top of her head "Camelot!" Tori returned to her seat. "Susan Bones" Susan went and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she sat back at the table again "Tekuya Vermilion" Tekuya walked over and sat on the stool.

"Camelot!" Tekuya went and sat back down at the table "Hermione Dagworth-Granger-Potter" Hermione ignored the whispers and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she sat back down at the table "Draco Wayne" Draco stood and keep a stoic expression as the whispers rose, he sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he sat back down at the table "Luna Lovegood-Potter" Luna stood and skipped over ignoring the whispers, she sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head "Camelot".

Luna rose and sat back down at the Camelot table "Daphne Frost" Daphne stood ignoring the whispers and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she stood again and sat back down at the table "Fred Weasley". Fred happily stood and walked over to Albus, he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he quickly stood again before sitting at the Camelot table "George Weasley" George ran up to Dumbledore and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he quickly sat down at the Camelot table.

"Ginerva Weasley" Ginny stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked over to the stool, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she sat down next to Luna "Hannah Abbot" Hannah stood and walked over to the stool, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she rushed over to Susan and sat down. "Bartimus Lestrange" everyone looked on as a younger Barty walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on his head.

"Camelot!" Barty gaped in surprise before sitting down at the Camelot table "Tracey Davis" Tracey walked over and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on her head "Camelot!" she skipped over to Daphne and sat down. "Cedric Diggory" Cedric walked over and sat down, the hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he walked back over to Harry, Fleur and Victor and sat down "Neville Longbottom" Neville sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head.

"Camelot!" Neville smiled and sat down next to Hermione "Atlas Evanshade" Atlas stood and walked over to the stool, he sat down and the hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he grinned and sat down at the table again "Blaise Zabani" Blaise walked over with a stoic expression and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on his head "Camelot!" he walked over to Tracey and Daphne and sat down "Ronald Weasley" Ron walked over, sneering at Harry on the way, and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on his head "Slytherin!".

Everyone gasped at that and Ron shouted, "I'M NO SLIMEY SNAKE YOU STUPID HAT!" the Hat retorted "Aren't you? Your plan was to ride the fame of the boy-who-lived by being his friend, that is cunning and ambitious, just for the wrong reasons". Ron took the hat off and chucked it to the ground, he pulled his Wand and aimed it at the Hat only for his body to be thrown into the wall above the staff table, everyone looked at Eclipse whose hand was aimed at Ron, a scowl on her face "You will not harm Mr Sebastian" and then she dropped him.

Poppy levitated the injured Ron out of the great hall and Fawkes flashed out with the sorting hat before flashing back in to spend more time with his favourite hatchling, Dumbledore sat back down on his chair "Well, that was eventful" Severus snorted "Eventful is an understatement, You, Poppy and I are on probation, Minerva and Pomona lost their Head of House titles, Sybill and Charity almost lost their jobs, Hagrid and Septima gained Head of House titles and Ami is apparently the best teacher in the school".


	13. Chapter 13: A School Trip

(Two Weeks Later-Ami's Classroom-Room of Requirement)

The Fourth Year Slytherins, Gryffindors and Camelot students walked into Ami's classroom to see an old Television sat on her desk, the Purebloods were scratching their heads "What is it?" Harry chuckled "It's a Television, it is for watching movies or shows which are moving images that go in sections" "Very good, 10 Points to Camelot" everyone looked at Ami who walked out of a door behind the desk "And there is a reason for the Television".

Ami walked up to her cushion and sat down "Now, can anyone tell me why we might need a Television?" she looked around but only Harry, Tekuya, Atlas and Eclipse held up their hands, she chuckled "Miss Luminose-Vermilion" Eclipse smiled and the rest of the class looked to her "A Digivice can open a portal to the Digital World via a piece of Mundane technology, example, the Television" Ami nodded "Correct, 10 points to Camelot".

Ami grinned at the class "Now, I have managed to convince your professors and the Headmaster that I can take you on this field trip without any problems, but you will have to follow the rules I give you" she stared at them all seriously and they all nodded, no one wanted to miss out on this trip. Ami nodded and turned to the Television "Hadrian, Atlas, Tekuya, we will be travelling differently than we did the first time, be prepared for anything".

The three nodded and pulled out their Digivices, Ami took her Digivice off of her hip and held it up to the Television "Now, everyone, I want you all to stay near me, no matter what, if you leave my side, I will find you and you will be banned from trips to the Digital World for the rest of your time in Hogwarts. Digiport Open" a portal opened and all of the students were sucked through, leaving an empty classroom.

(Digital World-Digital Plains)

Ami appeared with her class in the middle of the plains and breathed in "Ah, it's good to be home" she looked over at them only for the group to be covered by shadows, she looked up and grinned at Omnimon and Magnamon "Omnimon, Magnamon, what are you guys doing here?". Magnamon chuckled as the two landed, the class stared at the giant Knights in awe, fear and shock "Why do you think we are here, your Majesty?".

Ami glared "Omnimon, we have been friends for years but if you keep calling me your majesty and not by my name, I will kick your sorry metal can across the Digital World, are we clear?" Omnimon and Magnamon chuckled "yes Queen Ami" Ami folded her arms and glared at them for a moment before turning to her class with a beaming smile "Well Class, meet Omnimon and Magnamon, two of the Royal Knights of the Digital World and my close friends".

Harry looked up at Omnimon who looked down at him, the two had a stare down for a minute before Omnimon chuckled "You have courage child, what is your name?" Harry grinned "Hadrian James Potter, at your service" Omnimon looked at him and then to Ami "This is the one?" Ami nodded and Omnimon and Magnamon bowed "My Prince" Harry blushed "Stand up you overgrown piles of metal, I am just Harry, Veemon's partner".

Omnimon and Magnamon chuckled before standing "You've got spunk" Ami turned to the class "Now Class, I want you to all stay by me as we go to the Primary Village" they group walked after Ami along with being followed by Omnimon and Magnamon. "My Queen, you are a teacher now? Like Queen Kari?" Ami nodded "Indeed, I teach magical students about Digimon" Omnimon nodded "I see, you will succeed in whatever you do, Queen Ami, you always have and you always will" Ami grinned at him.

(Primary Village)

Ami walked into the village with the class as Elecmon, the guardian of the village ran over "Queen Ami, you're here, you're just in time, Queen Kari is here as well" Ami smiled "Well, this is interesting" she turned to her class "Class, I expect you all to represent me, and be courteous to my fellow Queen" they all nodded and she turned to Elecmon "Lead the way, my friend" Elecmon ran off and Ami and the class followed.

Ami saw the young brown haired woman in the distance and grinned "KARI" the woman turned around and saw her as Ami and the class rushed over "Ami? What a surprise, what are you doing here? You are generally at Yggdrasil" Ami grinned and gestured to her class "I took a page from your book and became a teacher" Kari looked at them all and blinked before looking back at Ami "Well, I am happy for you but you know the guys are going to make comments".

Ami rolled her eyes "Indeed, and then, I'll kick all of their asses again" Kari giggled as Gotomon walked over "Queen Ami, how are you?" Ami smiled at her "hello Gotomon, I am fine, just taking most of my class to get their Digimon" Gotomon looked at them all "Have a good day" they nodded "Thank you Gotomon" the cat Digimon nodded before she walked to Kari's side, Kari looked over the students "Have fun on your field trip, goodbye" "Goodbye Queen Kari" and with that Kari and Gotomon left.

Hermione watched as she and Gotomon disappeared into a T.V "Queen Kari seemed nice" the others nodded in agreement and Ami giggled "Indeed, Kari is easily one of the friendliest and warmest people you could meet, and that's not even the best part about her". "What is?" Ami turned to Draco with a smile "That she is a mundane…I think you call them muggles" Pansy stared at Ami with wide eyes "That is impossible, I could feel the aura of power flowing off of her".

Ami smiled "Indeed, it seems that Muggles are more powerful than you think if at least 9 people have equal power to Kari in that regard and all of them are muggles" the children who grew up in the muggle world looked slightly worried and Tekuya chuckled "My parents always respected the mundanes and taught me to do the same, they knew the power that the non-magicals possessed as they lived on an island near Japan, they watched as two cities disappeared in the blink of an eye due to mundane weapons".

Draco blinked and the children raised in the magical world looked nervous "The muggles have weapons that can do that?" the Mundaneborns nodded and Tekuya sighed "Do, you want to see it yourselves, my parents showed me the memory, I can show it to all of you". Tekuya used a spell which showed memories like a home movie above his head and the children watched as the city of Hiroshima disappeared into a mushroom cloud.

The magical raised children gulped "How many of those do the muggles have?" Tekuya tapped his chin "well, that memory is from 1945, and they have been making and upgrading them since then, I think that is the weakest type of that version of bomb in the mundane world now, and that isn't even the scariest part" they stared at him with wide eyes "What is?!" Tek smirked "That the mundane world leaders know about our world because all Ministers of Magic have meetings with the leaders of their countries every month".

The magical raised children blanched at that "S-So, they know where we are?" Harry nodded "That is why my friends and I think it would be a good idea to start to slowly reveal our world to theirs, piece by piece over a few decades, this gives us a chance to slowly give them a chance to get used to magic, and this way, we don't have any witch trials. Are you all wondering why the Muggle Studies teacher hasn't told you about this?" they all nodded.

Harry chuckled "The Muggle Studies teacher is a Pure-Blood, she has never even been to the Mundane world, she is over a century behind in her subject" the students grumbled about their destroyed education and Tekuya chuckled as he pulled out a Mobile Phone "And, they have created these" they all looked at the phone in interest "With this, I can call anyone in the world, or see them via video, watch" Tekuya pumped in a number and activated a translator as the phone rang.

It was picked up and they saw a black haired teen staring at Tek with a smile "Tekuya-Kun, How are you?" Tek grinned "Hello Kazuto, how is the home life? And for that matter, how is Asuna?" Kazuto smiled "Home life isn't too bad, I think I will enjoy settling down but Yui was kidnapped by a girl with a mask, she seemed like more than an MPC, Asuna is besides herself with worry and we have made an ally called Black Lotus" Tekuya frowned "I'll see if I can get on as soon as possible" Kazuto nodded and the call ended.

Ami clapped bringing attention back to her "Okay, everyone who doesn't have a Digimon, go over there" she pointed at the eggs in baskets "The ones who do have Digimon, will start working on the next lesson, Battling" she pointed to the others "And for you three" she pointed at Tekuya, Harry and Atlas "You will be going onto the third lesson as I have seen you all battle, you will be working on Digivolution" the three nodded and rolled their shoulders in anticipation.

Ami smiled "Now, I want you to summon up your emotions, let them fill you, then target them into your hand, soon this will become natural, let them take form as Data, like so" Ami opened her hand and they all watched as pink data began to flow around her hand, everyone stopped and stared at it and the Digimon began to bounce up and down "Queen Ami" "Queen Ami" Ami smiled at them all.

She waved over her hand "This is the DNA charge, it is a psychical form of my emotions, the stronger the emotion you use to Digivolve your Digimon the more powerful that Digimon will be" she looked at the three "Give it a try" Tekuya concentrated and searched for the emotion joy, her thought of holding his daughter in his hands and smiled, he opened his eyes to see his hands shrouded in purple data.

Ami clapped "Well done, Tekuya, well done, I didn't expect you to master it so soon" Atlas closed his eyes and concentrated on his friendship with Harry with his connection to Gaomon, he smiled and opened his eyes, his hand was coated in brown data that flowed, Ami rolled her eyes fondly "Okay, Harry, it's your turn, the other two have managed it" Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Harry thought about his feels of friendship before the theory of the Patronus came into his head _'Could I use the same feelings I do for my Patronus?'_ he thought about his Patronus and the feelings behind it until Ami's voice called out "Harry! Rein it in, you are losing control" Harry shook his head and opened his eyes, he could feel the DNA charge flowing over and around him like an aura, his eyes glowed with power as Data flowed through them, he smiled at the class "I am in perfect control".

He smiled at Ami "Don't worry Auntie, I have it in control, it is not unlike the Patronus Charm" he forced the aura back inside him leaving only his fist coated in the glowing emerald DNA Charge, his eyes still glowing with power but twinkling with mischief, he held his Digivice with his other hand, he slammed his hand down on it "DNA Charge" he aimed it at Veemon.

Data flowed towards Veemon who began to glow "Veemon…Digivolves to…Veedramon" Veedramon was a large Dinosaur with a horn on his nose, he stood at least 7-8 feet tall it had five fingers on each hand was blue with a white under belly, he looked down at Harry who grinned at him "Hello there Veedramon, nice to meet you" Veedramon chuckled "Hey Harry, do you like the new form?".

Harry nodded and laughed as Ami shook her head in an exasperated fashion "Damn it Harry" she sighed "Well at least you have Digivolution down" Atlas and Tekuya looked at each other before nodding they pulled out their Digivices and aimed them at their Digimon partners "DNA Charge" the Data flowed at Gaomon and Coronamon as they glowed.

"Gaomon…Digivolves to…Gaogamon" Gaogamon was a large blue wolf with a red cape that spread out on both sides of his neck, he was bigger than a large panther and more muscular, it grinned at Atlas who grinned back "What do you think Sir?" Atlas grinned "You are Badass as hell" Gaogamon preened under the praise and Veedramon and Harry shared a chuckle.

Tekuya raised an eyebrow before turning to Coronamon "Are you ready, my friend?" Coronamon turned to him and nodded, Tek slapped his hand down on his Digivice before aiming it at Coronamon "DNA Charge" Purple data flew out of the Digivice and shrouded Coronamon who began to glow and change "Coronamon…Digivolves to…Firamon" in Coronamon's place was a large orange lion with large feathered wings on its back.

It had a large yellow mane with a helmet that seemed to spew fire, it had the bottom of its mane braided on either side with black cloth, it had bracelets around its four ankles that were pitch black and had armour on its hind legs and body with flames spewing from it, on its tail was a piece of armour with flames spewing from it, Tek wetted his mouth "Damn".

Harry and Atlas laughed and Tek turned to them with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms "What?" they grinned "We never thought" "That we'd see the day" "That the great" "Tekuya Zera Vermilion" "Was speechless" they ended in unison Tekuya mock scowled at them before turning to Eclipse "Angel, your uncles are bullying me" Eclipse looked at them "Stop bullying Daddy, that is Mommy's job".

Harry, Atlas, Veemon and Gaomon, who had dedigivolved, all fell and started rolling around laughing their asses off as Tekuya blushed before shooting Eclipse a betrayed look, Daphne giggled before gasping as a Digiegg rolled over to Eclipse, Tekuya and Daphne stood in silence as the egg hatched, a little ball of fur with large brown eyes and blue ears hopped up to Eclipse as a Digivice appeared in her hands.

The little Digimon smiled at her "Hi, I'm Dodomon, are you my partner?" Eclipse looked down at her Digivice before looking at Dodomon "I think I am, I am Eclipse, it's nice to meet you" Tek and Daphne looked at each other before walking over to Eclipse, Daphne picked her up and held her against her knee as Tekuya gently picked up Dodomon "Congratulations on getting your Digimon Partner, Princess" "Thanks Daddy".

* * *

**AN:**

**Reincarnations:**

**Harry-Godric Gryffindor**

**Tekuya-Salazar Slytherin**

**Susan-Helga Hufflepuff**

**Astoria-Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Draco-Arthur Pendragon**

**Hermione-Morgana Le Fey**

**Albus-Myrddin Emerys**

**Digimon Tamers and Partners:**

**Harry-Veemon, Veedramon**

**Hermione-Hagurumon**

**Neville-BlackAgumon**

**Daphne-Zubamon**

**Tracey-Ludomon**

**Draco-Dorumon**

**Tekuya-Coronamon, Firamon**

**Atlas-Gaomon, Gaogamon**

**Astoria-Dracomon**

**Fred-Impmon**

**George-Guilmon**

**Fleur-Biyomon**

**Victor-BlackGuilmon**

**Cedric-Gotsumon**

**Albus-Kudamon**

**Eclipse-Dodomon**

**Ami-****Renamon, ****Lunamon, ****Royalmon**


End file.
